Chicas despuesmucho despues que flores
by avemari
Summary: Solo quería una vida normal de preparatoria con las extrañas de mis "amigas" sin problemas, rechazando todas las raras cartas de amor y sobrellevar a la mucho más extraña de mi madre y de pilón a mi tía…¿por que a mi? ¡Déjame en paz Ichinose Haru!
1. Chapter 1

**Otra historia… ¡sí! Estoy loca… ¡sí! No sé qué me fume cuando estaba escribiendo esto, creo que fue el esmalte de ñas que me afecto, en fin, seguro muchos han visto el dorama boys over flowers, nop no es una copia o algo así, lo único que tomare del dorama es el nombre de las F4 y un poco el título xD espero que lo disfruten**

-¡El melonpan que prepara tu papa es delicioso!-exclamo mi mejor amiga Nio, me encantaría decir una linda y conmovedora del porque somos mejores amigas pero la verdad es la única amiga que tengo, ya ven, no hay mucho de donde elegir-después de un día tan agotador es bueno tener algo delicioso que comer

-Pero Nio, te saltaste casi todas las clases

-Tienes que entenderlo Haru-chan ¡Esos niños ricos son odiosos!-Nio no va a la misma escuela que yo, la mía es una sucia escuela de gobierno, en cambio ella va a la academia Myojo, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que ella y sus dinero son mis mejores amigos…es la mejor clienta que tenemos-¡Si tan solo fueras conmigo!

-¡Madokami te escucho Nio-chan!-exclamo mi papa abriendo de golpe la puerta de mi habitación

-Papa deja de ver tanto anime por favor

-¿Recuerdan al hombre que salve cuando lo atropellaron?

-Tú fuiste quien lo atropello papa

-Detalles, detalles, además él no lo sabe

-¡Usted es genial Ichinose-san!

-¡Gracias Nio-chan! El punto es que ese hombre es director de la Academia Myojo-o mis gatitos, ya sé a dónde va esto y no me gusta nada-¡Tienes una beca en esa escuela!

-¡Nooooo!

Una semana después

Este lugar es enorme, ni siquiera he entrado y esto ya parece una corporación, estoy segura que todos huelen mi pobreza por la cara que hacen…o es la popo que pise en el camino

-¡Haru-chan!-nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de ver a Nio-¿Qué haces parada en medio de la entrada? ¡Pasreces una pueblerina!

-P-perdón-¿por eso me veían?

-¡Andando!-exclamo Nio enlazando su brazo con el mío y empezando a caminar hacia la entrada, podía ver un sinfín de autos lujosos dejando a estudiantes, jamás me había sentido tan fuera de lugar, excepto cuando mi papa se vistió de Barney en la primaria-¡es genial que nos haya tocado en la misma clase!

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando una musiquita de quien sabe dónde empezó a sonar y como si se tratara de un dorama barato las puertas de un salón se abrieron y cuatro chicas salieron alumbradas por una luz

La primera iba vestida que viola como 20 códigos de vestimenta…y emocionaría a mi papa y mis hermanos, la segunda tenía un aire caballeresco y parecía amable, me da flojera describir así que la llamare Utena 2.0. La tercera tenía toda la pinta de ojou-sama y parecía que buscaba a alguien. Por último la cuarta, aquí es donde quería Maria-sama, Haru se enamoró, cabello corto y azul y unos hermosos ojos, muchas gracias Madokami por hacer que mi papa atropellara a ese hombre.

-Oye Nio ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son las F4

-¿Cómo la tecla de actualizar?

-¡Esa es la F5!

-Ah, perdón ¿Por qué todos las admiran?

-Porque son las chicas más ricas y bonitas de la escuela…y porque son raros y ven mucho anime-me respondió Nio cuando empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón-claro solo son gustos porque la más bonita de la escuela soy yo

-¿Cómo se llama la de cabello azul?-pregunte ignorando como siempre lo que Nio decía-¡Se ve tan genial!

-Azuma Tokaku, siempre tiene cara de aburrimiento, solo sonríe cuando ve curry, estoy segura que está enamorada de el

-¡Curry-san es mi rival!-exclame haciendo que varios estudiantes voltearan a verme-¡Nio! ¡Estoy enamorada de Azuma Tokaku y la llevare a mi cama!

-¿¡Que!?

-Ahora lo importante es acercarme a ella

-Oh Ichinose por fin llegas-vi con el ceño fruncido a quien me había interrumpido de mis fantasías como Azuma Haru o Ichinose Tokaku-Soy Mizorogi-sensei, pasa para que te presentes

-¡Sí!-entre al salón y de nuevo DevilHomura me sonríe ¡Azuma Tokaku está en el mismo salón que yo!-Mi nombre es Ichinose Haru, espero que nos llevemos bien

-¡Bien! Ichinose siéntate el pupitre que está al lado del de Azuma

-Si-me acerque con una gran sonrisa, este es mi día de suerte-soy Ichinose Haru, es un placer conocerte Azuma-san

Ella solo volteo a verme y volvió a dirigir su atención al sensei ¡Mi hermosa vida de preparatoria ha empezado!

-Nio he avanzado-le dije a mi amiga cuando llego la hora del almuerzo-salude a Azuma-san

-¿Y ella dijo algo?-me pregunto mientras se comía su quinto melonpan del día

-Me miro ¡Es genial! Ahora el segundo paso es que sea la madre de mis hijos

-¡Haru-chan ter has saltado como 6 pasos!-estaba a punto de responderle lo equivocada que estaba cuando una conversación llamo mi atención

-Bamba-san me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo-pregunto la ojou-sama de las F4 a una chica de cabello plateado-he traído deliciosos pasteles hoy

-¡L-l-l-l-l-lo siento!-con esto la pobre chica abrió la ventana y salto por ella

-Ara, supongo que tendré que encontrarla-dijo Ojou-chan sacando una cuerda y saliendo del salón

-¡Eso es amor!-exclame emocionada-viste eso Nio

-Si…creo que soy la única normal en esta clase

-¡Bien! Ahora empieza la segunda parte del plan "Enamorando a Azuma-san"

-Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero ¿Cuál es la segunda parte?

-¡Encontrar a chicas enamoradas de chicas!-exclame viendo detenidamente a mis compañeras de clases, mi mirada se detuvo al ver a una chica que parecía de primaria-¡Iré por la loli!

Me levante para empezar con mi misión

-Hola loli-chan, mi nombre es Ichinose Haru ¿podemos almorzar juntas?-pregunte al llegar junto a ella

-¿Loli-chan? Soy Kirigaya Hitsugi-respondio Loli-chan haciendo una pequeña reverencia-sería un placer Ichinose-san

-¡Vamos!-dije tomándola de la mano y yendo al jardín, siento que me olvido de alguien…ya después lo recordare

-Disculpa Ichinose-san-me dijo Loli-chan cuando llegamos a un lindo banquito y nos sentamos-creo que te olvidaste de…

-¡Ahí están!-grite cuando vi a las F4 caminar como en cámara lenta con una musiquita y una luz a sus espaldas-¡Azuma-san es tan genial! ¿de dónde sala la música? ¡Es magia!

-Bueno, ella la lleva-dijo Loli-chan señalando a una chica de lentes que caminaba detrás de ellas con una grabadora-Kenmochi Shiena-san…tiene menos presencia que Akarin así que nadie la ve

-Wow ¿y qué hay de la luz?

-Si te fijas detrás de Kenmochi-san, esta Takeshi Otoya, ella tiene la iluminación

-¡Es cierto!-exclame emocionada, esas F4 tienen esclavas, pude ver de reojo que Loli-chan se sonrojaba al ver en su dirección-Oye Loli-chan

-Es Kirigaya Hitsugi

-Loli-chan ¿tienes alguien que te guste?-¡Di en el clavo! En cuanto formule la pregunta mi linda amiguita se sonrojo-dime, si lo haces te diré quien me gusta…¡Es Azuma-san! Ok te dije, ahora dime

-N-namatame-san-dijo en un susurro, es bueno saber que tengo a mi primera victima

-Ara Mahiru-chan ¿de quién te escondes?-dirigí mi atención hacia Ojou-chan y vi que había encontrado a su presa escondida detrás de un arbusto-¿Te gustaría una tacita de café? Digo de te

-¡Nooooo!-con eso Bamba-chan salió corriendo perseguida por Ojou-chan

-No entiendo porque huye-dije viéndolas dando vueltas-Hanabusa-san parece toda una dama

-Eso…bueno hace un año la encontraron robando la ropa interior de Bamba-san, así que…eso de dama lo dudo-dijo Loli-chan ¿eso que tiene de malo? Solo está loca y acosadoramente enamorada, estaba a punto de defender el psicótico amor de Ojou-chan cuando Bamba-chan choco contra nosotras

-P-por favor escóndanme-dijo con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas…moe moe kyun

-¡No te preocupes!-dije entrelazando mi brazo derecho con el de Moe-chan y el izquierdo con el de Loli-chan-Yo…Ichinose Haru, las ayudare

-¿Ichinose-san? ¿Estas drogada?-pregunto Loli-chan-¿Y esa música de Rocky Balboa?

-Mi celular-respondí mostrándoselo, si las F4 tienen música, yo también tendré la mía-Yo… en esta escuela… ¡Creare una yuritopia!

-¡Sálvennos!-gritaron mis dos nuevas amigas

-Oh a quien olvide fue a Nio


	2. Chapter 2

***Voz de terminator* He vuelto, listo el segundo capítulo ¡wiii! Gracias por los reviews, también espero su opinión de este cap.**

POV Tokaku

-Así que…esas cartas en tu mochila ¿Cuándo piensas contestarlas?-me pregunto mi tía, Azuma Mako, es la vergüenza de la familia, por decirlo de alguna formas, una extraña fusión entre Sei de Marimite, Shinobu de Shoujo Sect y Shizuma de Strawberry Panic…se tira a todo lo que tenga falda, a saber si lo hace en el pasto o no, en fin, regresemos a mi historia que es lo que importa aquí-no te entiendo Tokaku, tienes a chicas lindas a tus pies y no haces nada

-No me interesan-respondí, que delicioso está el curry de hoy

-No me digas que… ¡Eres heterosexual! ¡Te acusare con nee-chan!, auch-justo en ese momento mama apareció y le dio un pequeño golpe a la loca esa-¿nee-chan?

-Deja a Tokaku en paz-dijo mama sirviéndome mi quinto plato de curry-Tokaku puede tener la novia, novio, amante o quimera que quiera

No ayudas mucho madre

-Me voy a la escuela-dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo de casa, si llego tarde Hanabusa no dejara de molestar ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con sus locuras? Cierto, por el curry

-¡Tokaku!

Joder

-¡Saluda a Isuke-chan y Sumi-chan de mi parte! Pronto iré a la escuela para viol…!

Al doblar la esquina escuche un fuerte golpe, mi mama logro que se callara

Todos los días me hago la misma pregunta ¿Por qué soy la única normal en esta familia? Incluso mi abuela es la dueña de un table dance, diosito Dende no podrías darme algo normal

-Hey Azuma-di la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre y vi a mi vecina-tu tía es bastante animada

-Es un dolor en el trasero

-Hablando de dolores en el trasero, las malas lenguas dicen que Kaiba-sensei y Mizorogi-sensei se dan por…

-No me interesa Sagae-¿romanticismo? ¡Qué tontería! Me hare monja y plantare a alguien en una estación cuando supuestamente nos vayamos a fugar-Por cierto, Inukai te buscaba para que le pagues lo que le debes… ¿Sagae?

Al voltear me di cuentas que había desaparecido; Sagae Haruki, mi vecina desde siempre, tiene demasiados hermanos, incluso le regale a su padre condones y el me los lanzo en la cara, malagradecido, también Sagae fue la que me digo que Santa no existía…jamás le perdonare eso

-Azuma-san, llegas tarde-dijo Hanabusa, todas las mañanas nos reunimos a las afueras de la escuela para entrar todas juntas a la escuela, según Hanabusa esto da más brillantes a este estúpido asunto…con que no vallamos a empezar a llamarnos Rosa Gigantea o algo así creo que puedo soportarlo

-Fue culpa de mi tía-le respondí, ante mis palabras Inukai y Hanabusa palidecieron de golpe, oh, es cierto, había olvidado todas las veces que mi tía había intentado abusar de su inocencia, una pequeña sonrisa malévola apareció en mi rostro-dijo que las visitaría pronto

-Ara, tendré que llamar a mis guardaespaldas-dijo Hanabusa temblando como una hija mientras Inukai susurraba encogida en un rincón "no mis pechos otra vez, no mis pechos otra vez" mi tía las ha traumado-dejando eso de lado, es hora que entremos…Takeshi-san prepara la luz

-¡Sí!

-Amm

-¿No recuerdas mi nombre?

-Ara…no

-¡Kenmochi Shiena! ¡Con un carajo!

-Perdón…Kenshi-san la cámara

-¡Kenmochi! ¡Es Kenmochi!

Estoy segura que Hanabusa solo se está burlando de la pobre Kenmochi

-Necesito un aumento-murmuro Inukai cuando las puertas se abrieron, yo también necesito uno…el curry no nace en los árboles.

POV Haru

-Buenos días Loli-chan-dije al entrar a la escuela y ver a mi pequeña amiga-¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace unos días?

-Acerca de que tú y Hashiri-san bañarían de sangre a Mizorogi-sensei para imitar la película de Carie

Nio a veces tiene ideas brillantes

-No, ¡acerca de la yuritopia!-exclame alzando lo brazos-en la noche mientras leía fanfics Elsanna se me ocurrió que…

-¿Elsanna?

-Déjame terminar Loli-chan ¡Crearemos un club!

-No creo que eso sea una buen-mi pobre Loli-chan no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y las F4 entraron caminando en cámara lenta ¿Cómo lo harán?

-Isuke-sama lo hace bien ¿no?-dirigí mi atención a la chica que había dicho eso, Saga Haruki-san, también está en mi clase y siempre tiene un pocky en la boca, a veces me pregunto si será un cigarrito de mariguana-aunque poniendo iluminación y música…Hanabusa sabe cómo divertirse

-Sagae-san parece del tipo que estaría con las F4-dije viéndola detenidamente, ella solo sonrió-aunque F5 sonaría raro…por cierto, ¿para qué sirve la tecla F4?

-Sagae-san era parte de su grupo-dijo Loli-chan que no dejaba de ver con ojos de corazoncitos a Utena 2.0-pero hace unos meses que se salió

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendida viendo a Sagae-san que miraba detenidamente a Inukai-san-¿Y para qué sirve la F4?

-Tuve unos pequeños problemas con Isuke-sama-me respondió por fin, viendo con nostalgia a la exhibicionista-siempre que me veía me golpeaba

Mi antenita yuri está detectando una leve presencia de yuri entre Sagae-san e Inukai-san; justo cuando estaba a punto de plantear mi teoría mis sentidos tsundere celosa detecto una leve presencia, en cuanto gire mi cabeza vi como Inukai-san me miraba; María-sama, si las miradas mataran, tu querida Haru ya estaría fumándose un cigarrito con Bin Laden, Hitler y Juan Pablo II

-Parece que Isuke-sama viene hacia aquí-dijo Sagae-san haciéndole señas a Uke-chan para que se acercara ¡Me lleva! Pude ver como sacaba un cuchillo de su mochila ¿¡qué clase de chica es ella!?

-¡No voy a permitir que dañes a Ichinose-san!-exclamo mi buena amiga Loli-chan poniéndose frente a mí, estoy conmovida-puede que sea una idiota, molesta y siempre se la pase diciendo cosas que no entiendo, además por más que le repito mi nombre me sigue diciendo Loli-chan ¡Pero es mi mejor amiga!

Me siento un poco ofendida

-Y-yo tampoco d-dejare q-que le hagas n-nada-dijo mi pobre amiga Moe-chan temblando…parece que se va a hacer pipí-e-ella puede que m-me obligue a ver S-sono Hanabira y m-mangas y-yuri +18 p-pero

No es como si la obligara, le brillan los ojitos cuando los ve

-¡Es mi primera miga!-¡sorprendente! Es la primera frase que dice sin tartamudear

-Ara, que agradable sorpresa-¿Por qué Hanabusa-san se mete en mis momentos conmovedores?-si a Banba-san le gustan los mangas yuri podríamos verlos juntas…jugaríamos roles, Banba-san seria Yuzu y yo Mei

-¡S-solo veré m-mangas con Ichinose-san! ¡A-acosadora p-pervertida!-creo que escuche el corazón de Hanabusa-san romperse, vi a Moe-chan que parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, mientras Ojou-chan se había sentado en un rincón meciéndose y murmurando formas de asesinarme-L-lo siento Hanabus…

Mi pobre amiga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de un golpe Uke-chan la noqueo y enseguida hizo lo mismo con Loli-chan…estoy muerta

-Detente Inukai-dijo Azuma-san deteniendo a Uke-chan ¡Me salvo! Si no fuera porque estoy congelada del miedo la besaría; cargándola como un costal de papas se la empezó a llevar de allí.

-Se ven bien juntas ¿no?-mi súper oído capto una extraña conversación detrás de mí, dándome vuelta vi a una chica de cabello corto azulado y a otra de cabello negro con lentes-siempre he pensado que son pareja

-No digas tonterías Suzu, primero deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos-dijo la chica de lentes-y segundo ¡Ambas son chicas!

-Típica frase de un manga yuri Kouko-chan

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada, presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo la tal Suzu guiñándole un ojo, había dos cosas que me podrían haber interesado de esa conversación, no 1, mi yuri sentido arácnido suena con esas dos, no 2, es la presidenta del consejo ¡podría pedirle autorización para mi club! "Yuritopia girl meet girl" pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es "son pareja"

Uke-chan no me puede ganar a Azuma-san ¡Yo quiero ser su neko! O tachi, lo que ella quiera, así que hice lo que siempre hago cuando mi mente entra en crisis…decir tonterías

-¡Inukai-san tus pechos son falsos!-a veces creo que soy una idiota

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-exclamo Uke-chan intentando librase de Azuma-san que soltó una pequeña risita ¡Lo hice! Pude lograr que Azuma-san sonriera sin que estuviera involucrado el estúpido curry

-¡Es imposible que una chica de preparatoria tenga esos pechos!

-¡Maldita! ¡Suéltame Azuma!

¡Azuma-san está sonriendo más!

-Además tu ropa es horrible ¡Exhibicionista!

-Te lo dije-dijo Namatame-san mientras intentaba revivir a Loli-chan

-Si tengo cuerpo tengo que mostrarlo-murmuro entre dientes Uke-chan

-¿Inukai Isuke? ¡Qué clase de nombre es ese! ¿Eres un chico?

-¡La matare!

-¿¡Eres un travesti!?

Azuma-san no pudo soportar más y empezó a reír, aunque intentaba taparse la boca ¡que linda vista!

Señores y señoras lo que estoy a punto de hacer, nunca, realmente nunca lo hagan, creo que Loli-chan tiene razón…soy una idiota

Corrí hacia donde estaba Uke-chan y de un solo golpe le baje sus pantis mientras gritaba ¡Veamos si es un chico! Querida Maria-sama tu linda hija Haru ha hecho lo más estúpido del mundo…lo último que recuerdo es a todos lo chicos, y unas cuantas chicas, desangrándose a lo Ikeda Chitose, lástima que no tienes gafas para parar la hemorragia, y el puño de Uke-chan dándome directo en la cara

-Creo que está despertando

-¿Loli-chan?-murmure abriendo los ojos y viendo a mis dos fieles amigas

-Soy Kiri…ya no importa ¿Cómo estás?

-Duele-dije sentándome en la cama de la enfermería-¿Cómo me veo?

-Horrible, tu ojos derecho parece una pelota de tenis-respondió Loli-chan poniendo su mano sobre la mía y sonriendo-p-pero me alegro que estés bien

-P-perdón por no p-poder defenderte-murmuro Moe-chan poniendo su mano sobre la de Loli-chan ¡Soy tan feliz! María-sama, Haru tiene amigas

-Hablare con Inukai para que no se vuelva a repetir-hasta ahora me di cuenta de la otra persona en la habitación-siempre tan violenta

-¡Presidente Kouko!-exclame con lágrimas en los ojos ¡Mas amigas a mi colección!-¡Ven a mis brazos! Y también forma parte de mi harem…digo de mi club

-No digas tonterías Ichinose-respondio mientras salía de la enfermería-descansa, yo me encargo de Inukai

, Moe-chan-llame a mis amigas cuando la presi despareció de mi vista-no la dejen escapara, ella se unirá a mi club

-Ichinose-san no creo que…-empezó Loli-chan pero Moe-chan la interrumpió

-¡L-lo h-haremos! S-somos amigas ¿no?

Tengo ganas de colgarla como llaverito, y por su cara Loli-chan piensa lo mismo

-De acuerdo-respondió Loli-chan dándome un apretón en la mano y levantándose-descansa Haru-chan

-¡Sí! Loli-chan

-¿Puedo llamarte p-por t-tu nombre?-pregunto Moe-chan-¿H-haru-chan?

Tanto Loli-chan como yo nos tapamos la nariz antes de que empezáramos a sangrar por exceso de moe

-¡Llevatela Loli-chan!-exclame haciéndome bolita, no quiero serle infiel a Azuma-san

-Nos vemos después

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellas volví a acostarme, creo que tendré que pedirle disculpas a Inukai-san; mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, supongo que es la enfermera

-¿Ichinose?

Esa voz

-¡S-si!-exclame sentándome de golpe, justo en la puerta se encontraba Azuma Tokaku observándome, estoy segura que tengo las mejilla sonrojadas-¿O-ocurre a-algo?

¡Genial! Ahora hablo como Moe-chan

-Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien-me respondió acercándose y sentándose donde hace unos minutos había estado Loli-chan, mi corazón va a explotar, sé que soy rara pero que mi corazón lata así es más raro… ¿y si muero de un infarto? María-sama por favor Haru no quiere morir joven y bella…y virgen para acabarla-¿Ichinose?

-L-lo siento, a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos

-Entiendo

-Gracias Azuma-san por preocuparte-dije jugando con un hilito que salía de la sabana, di algo inteligente, inteligente…-Sabes, ayer soñé que estaba en una clase de asesinas y yo era la presa

Soy idiota

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo-deje escapar un suspiro, adiós oportunidad para impresionarla

-Entonces…yo…-alce mi vista para ver a Azuma-san que se había levantado y me daba la espalda, de esa forma no podía verle la cara-te protegería

-¿¡Que!?

Lo siento soy un poco lenta para reaccionar

-Debo regresar a clases-dijo Azuma-san dirigiéndose a la puerta, en cuanto llego se detuvo aun sin voltear-Eres interesante…Ichinose Haru

-¡Gracias por venir Tokaku-san!

A la mención de su nombre volteo sorprendida para luego sin ninguna palabra irse

-Creo que bajar ropa interior funciona jeje…cierto ¿y Nio?

**Haru por fin logro un acercamiento con Tokaku gracias a su adorable idiotez, pero conociéndola seguro que la riega después xD y Tokaku ¿ya siente algo por nuestra atolondrada protagonista? ¿Nio volverá a aparecer? ¿Le quitara el puesto a Shiena como la nueva Akarin? ¿Haru lograra formar su harem? Digo club ¿lograra su yuritopia? ¿La tia Mako logrará "jugar" con Ojounator e Isuke-sama? Moar moar preguntas **

**En fin, gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado por lo menos un poquito; en el prox cap Haru "ayudara" a una amiga a conquistar a su futura waifu, ustedes deciden quien es la primera pareja**

**Kirigaya y Chitaru**

**Sumireko y Mahiru**

**Isuke y Haruki**

**Kouko y Suzu**

**Nio y melonpan ¿o la directora Yuri? **

**Otoya y… ¿Cómo se llamaba la otra? xD**

**Nos leemos después**


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios me dan mi yuri power de cada dia, eso y jugar visual novels ¡wiii!, y por un voto gano Ojounator y Mahiru…así que supongo que allá vamos**

POV Haru

-Escuchen bien las tres-dije poniendo sobre la mesa del consejo estudiantil una hoja con el mapa de relaciones de nosotras cuatro, me pase haciendo esto toda la noche, así que espero que lo valoren-este es el plan para conseguir a nuestras nekos ¡porque somos las tachis! ¡Que nadie diga lo contrario! ¡Aunque no tengamos caballo! Cotocloc cotocloc

-¿¡Porque demonios estoy aquí!? O mejor dicho ¿¡que hacen aquí!?-prácticamente grito nuestra presi, ok puede que entre Loli-chan, Moe-chan y yo la hayamos sedado, secuestrado y amarrado a una silla pero no quería ayudarnos, cualquiera haría lo mismo-¡Suéltenme!

-Perdón Kaminaga-san-dijo Loli-chan con una pistolita, la habíamos ocupado para sedarla, no tengo idea de donde saco el veneno Loli-chan y no quiero preguntar-¿una galleta?

-Siendo sincera, de Ichinose puedo esperarme cualquier cosa, Mizorogi-sensei esta traumado gracias a Hashiri y a ti-lo de la película de Carrie fue genial-pero de Kirigaya y Banba… ¡Eso es lo que me sorprende!

Soy una mala influencia para ellas

-Supongo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco-dijo Loli-chan jugando con su oso, no puedo permitir que dude

-Deberías de sentirte honrada Kaminaga Kouko-dije tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente-tú has sido elegida para formar parte de la yuritopia ¡Crearemos una yuribiblia!

-¿De cuál se fumó esta chica?-la presi le pregunto a Moe-chan y Loli-chan, a lo que ellas solo se encogieron de hombros-escúchame bien Ichinose

-Te gusta Shuto Suzu…o la sensei Irena…elige a la que quieras ¡o a las dos!-dije sonriendo ¡Bingo! Presi-chan se sonrojo de inmediato desviando la mirada-este club trata de eso ¡Chicas que les gustan chicas! Yo, Ichinose Haru-sama, las ayudare a conquistarlas

Presi-chan se quedó en silencio, estoy segura que lo está considerando, ahora debe de verme como una especie de diosa ¡Soy Madokami!

-Te ayudare…aunque ¿Qué experiencia puedes tener tú?

Auch, eso dolió, pero tiene razón, no tengo ninguna experiencia en el romance, es la primera vez que me gusta alguien…bueno me gusta Miya-sama pero eso no cuenta ya que ella prefiere a quien se la pasa gritando "Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan" además es un anime

-Por eso tengo un equipo, la experta en relaciones es…

-¡Yo! Kirigaya Hitsugi conocida en los barrios bajos como Loli-chan-exclamo mi amiga sentándose en las piernas de Megane-chan, realmente les estoy pegando la locura a mis amigas-seguramente debes haber escuchado de mi…Angel Trumpet

-¡Moe-chan las luces y música!

-¡S-si!-no somos las F4 pero tenemos que ponerle emoción al asunto

-Mi última víctima fue Kohsaka Mayuri…aunque esa maldita al final-termino mascullado Loli-chan sonriendo arrogantemente, incluso yo estoy sorprendida con sus habilidades de playgirl-asi que puedes confiar en mí

-¿Kohsaka Mayuri? No la conozco, no va en esta escuela ¿cierto? Como presidenta he memorizado a todos los alumnos

-No…ella es de la visual novel yuri Flowers…juego toda clase de eroges, pero mi especialidad es el yuri, Katsuragi Keima es mi sensei

Ara, como diría Ojou-chan, ella se refería a juegos…y luego dicen que yo soy la rarita, ¿Qué hago ahora? Seguro Megane-chan ya no nos querrá ayudar

-¡Angel Trumpet-sama! ¿¡Cómo no te pude recordar!?-exclamo Megane-chan con lagrimitas en los ojos-¡Siempre te he admirado! ¡Sigo todas tus guías en tu blog! ¡Eres mi maestra!

Are, creo que me he perdido

-Me alegro tener a una fiel alumna ¿contamos contigo?

-¡S-si!

Que giro de los acontecimientos, presiento que al final de esta historia yo seré la más normal de aquí… ¿Y Nio?

-Kouko-chan, el profesor me mando a…-y allí frente a nosotras apareció Shuto Suzu con unos papeles en una mano y en la otra con una revista titulada "Los mejores onsen para reumas" ¿acaso es una abuela?

Nuestra pobre Obaa-chan se quedó petrificada con la escena bastante peculiar que estaba ante sus ojos…Loli-chan en las piernas de Megane-chan, ciertamente era una posición algo comprometedora

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, es raro pero no vi signo de celos, supongo que su pequeño corazón yuri aun no despierta…¡Tendré que hacerla despertar! ¡Una sesión de Shoujo Sect y listo!

-¡Espera Suzu!-exclamo Megane-chan intentando levantarse pero fracaso míseramente-¡Seguro piensa que soy una lolicon!

Eso no debería preocuparte ¡Ella no está celosa!

-¡No te preocupes!-dije intentando aparentar confianza que no tengo, no puedo permitir que se eche para atrás-mi antenita yuri siente los celos de obaa-chan ¡vamos por buen camino!

Ella solo asintió y miro a Loli-chan con ojitos llenos de esperanza, en cuanto llegue a casa, buscare sobre la tal Angel Trumpet

-Ahora ¡Tadan!-dije sacando una cajita-aquí dentro están sus nombres, pensé que sería justo de esta manera, asi sabremos a quien la gran Haru-sama ayudara primero…o ¿alguna voluntaria?

¿Ese sonido son grillos?

-Entonces empecemos

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Megane-chan; era la hora del almuerzo, siempre sigo a Tokaku-san y le tomo fotos pero hoy tendré que hacer un sacrificio y no acosarla ¡Que buena amiga soy!

-Sí, Mizorogi-sensei jamás sabrá que fui yo quien le puso esa rata en su escritorio

-¡Kyaa!

Ya callo

-No hablo de eso…sino de que Banba sea la primera

-La cajita hablo Megane-chan, si la contradices una Yumi será atacada por ardillas rabiosas y no podrá estar con su adorada Onee-sama de voz orgásmica

-No confió en Hanabusa-dijo mirando hacia donde Ojou-chan platicaba con Uke-chan, bueno la última solo lanzaba gruñiditos-sabes lo que hizo hace un año ¿no?

-La ropa interior de Moe-chan-declare cruzándome de brazos; Hanabusa Sumireko se ha convertido en mi ejemplo a seguir-eso es normal cuando estas enamorada, esos actos de amor son normales

-¡No es nada normal! ¡Es una pervertida!

-Ara, ¿alguien me habla?

-¡Ves!-dejando escapar un gran suspiro Megane-chan se acomodó sus lentes y me miro frunciendo el ceño-si a nuestra hija le pasa algo, tu serás la responsable

¿Are?

-¿Qué hija?-pregunte intentando sonreír, esto está yendo hacia lugares peligrosos

-¡Banba!

-¿Hija de quién?

-¡De nosotras! ¡Padre irresponsable!

Estoy perdida, he encontrado a alguien peor que yo, tengo que ser la voz de la razón en esta ocasión…¡rimo!

-¿¡Porque tengo que ser el papa!?-grite, llamando la atención de Ojou-chan, Uke-chan y… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! ¡Shienariiin!-¿¡No podemos ser como Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama!? ¡Ambas mamas!

-No somos una pareja de verdad, así que no podemos ser ambas mamas…

-¡Seamos una pareja de verdad!

Me estoy dejando llevar por la emoción del momento

-¿¡Q-que!?

Sonrojo…mejor le paro

-Era una broma jeje

-L-lo se…no importa a todo esto ¿Dónde está Banba?

-Nuestra hija esta con mi amante Loli-chan, la está preparando para su cita-dije mientras sacaba una carta de mi mochila y se la entregaba a Megane-chan, quien se sonrojo al instante; no, no, no me gusta hacia dónde va esta ruta-es para Ojou-chan

-¡P-por supuesto!-exclamo Megane-chan quitándomela de forma brusca-N-no pensaba que era para mí ni nada

Tsun tsun

-¡Asi que no te ilusiones!

No me gusta esto…aunque teniendo un harem seria más divertido, además antes de conocer a Tokaku-san ese era mi sueño…¡Reacciona Haru! O acabaras como Makoto…sin cabeza

-Megane-chan entrega la carta, yo tengo que hablar con alguien-dije dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba Uke-chan-nos vemos luego

¿Y Nio?

-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunte a Uke-chan al llegar a su lado, ella solo me miro de arriba abajo y se recostó en el pupitre dispuest a dormir, por lo menos no intenta matarme; tendré que ser directa-es sobre Sagae-san

Creo que no debí decir eso, levantándose y dirigiéndome una mirada asesina me indico que la siguiera ¿y si me mata, me hace pedacito y me come? ¡Debo de dejar de ver Hanibal!

-Aquí está bien-dijo Uke-chan deteniéndose detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela…el lugar perfecto para asesinar-habla

-¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!?

-Solo un poquito-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callada? Uke-chan se llevó su mano a la espalda ¡Justo como cuando saco el cuchillo el otro día!-E-espera

-Demonios…lo olvide en casa

¡Gracias Maria-sama!

-Uke-chan, tengo un trato que…

-¡Un segundo!-dijo está loca psicópata acercándose peligrosamente, viéndola de cerca y sin el miedo encima, Uke –chan es bastante linda…si no fuera por Tokaku-san…jeje-¡Deja de hacer cara de Kanako de Maria Holic!

¡Otra otaku! ¡Aleluya!

-Lo siento, es que eres muy linda Uke-chan

-Por supuesto, Isuke es una verdadera belleza-me respondió Uke-chan jugando con su cabello, ¡Bien! Ahora ya no tiene esa aura asesina-Pero ¿¡porque demonios me llamas Uke-chan!? Parece que quieres morir

-N-no yo…

-"Uke" se da en la relación yaoi ¡Y ya probaste que soy una chica!

Que lindos recuerdos pero lo de " Uke" es por Isuke

-No es eso…

-Incluso si fuera un chico, yo sería el seme

-Emm no es…

-Pero como esta estúpida historia es yuri, entonces soy la tachi ¿A quién se le ocurre escribir esta tontería? ¡Este guion no tiene sentido!

-¡No rompas la cuarta pared!

Lo vuelvo a repetir, al final de esta historia yo seré la única n normal

-¿Te quedo claro Ichinose?

-No…entonces ¿eres fujoshi Uke-chan?

Sonrojo marca acme

-Es culpa de mis padre… ¡Nos hemos salido del tema! ¿Por qué me hablaste?

-¡Únete a mi harem!

-Necesito un hacha para partir a cierta cucaracha

-S-solo bromeo-tengo que cuidar mis palabras, aun no puedo morir…¡No sin que antes hagan anime de Citrus! ¡Mei-sama! ¡Ahora yo me salí del tema!-es un club. Estoy formando un cliub y la linda ¡Haru Haru niii! Quiere que te unas

-¿Cuánto me pagaras?-ella debe haber notado mi cara de confusión y dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentó en un banco cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente…Uke-chan da más miedo que mi mama-¿eres idiota? ¿Por qué crees que estoy en esa estupidez de las F4?

-Porque ves muchos doramas

-Por las locuras de Hanabusa y porque nos paga por hacerlo, así que si quieres que este en tu club tendrás que pagarme

Tendré que venderles mis órganos a los gnomos

-¡Pero Uke-chan, en mi club podrás conquistar a Sagae-san!

Sonrojo marca doctor Simi

-A-a quien l-le importa es idiota

¡Amo a las tsunderes! Si Nio viera esto…¿Dónde está Nio?

-Es una lástima porque a Hitsugi-chan le gusta Sagae-san-perdón Loli-chan pero tendré que sacrificarte; la cara de Uke-chan no tiene precio-supongo que ella se ganara su corazón

-¿Cuánto me pagaras Ichinose?-pregunto Uke-chan apretando los puños ¿lo que veo a su alrededor es fuego?-Quieres que me una, así que págame… ¡No-no hago esto por Haruki!

Si, si, te diré que si para que no te enojes, no hay de otra, les dire a mis tres mosqueteras que tendrán que pagar, ya que yo soy pobre

-Lo que quieras Uke-chan…solo no mates a Loli-chan…pedobear vendrá por ti

-Inukai ¿Qué haces cono Ichinose?-voltee mi cuello tan rápido que creo que algo se rompió; Tokaku-san estaba a unos metros de distancia viéndonos o mejor dicho viendo a Uke-chan como si quisiera hacerla picadillo-contesta Inukai

-Nada que te importe Azuma-respondió Uke-chan sonriendo y acercándose a mí y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, creo que ella sabe algo que yo no sé-Haru-chan y yo solo teníamos una pequeña conversación

Tokaku-san frunció mas el ceño y apretó los puños, no entiendo…sé que he visto esta escena en varios animes pero no entiendo porque actúa así; vi a Uke-chan que sonreía con aires de suficiencia

-mmm ¿Tokaku-san?-en cuanto la llame volteo a verme de la misma manera que veía a Uke-chan…me odia ¡Tokaku-san me odia!

-Que desagradable-dijo Uke-chan soltándome y empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Tokaku-san-caer por alguien así… ¡Me das risa Azuma!

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?

Uke-chan se detuvo al lado de Tokaku-san y le susurro algo al odio, lo que provoco al principio un sonrojo y después solo por un pequeño momento pude ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro

-Hablamos después Ichinose-dijo Uke-chan dejándonos soloas; di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a ella pero en cuanto se percató de eso, Tokaku-san se alejo

-¿Tokaku-san?

-No te me acerques Ichinose

-¿P-porque? ¿Me odias?

-…Si… ¡Solo aléjate de mí!

Lagrimas… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llore? No lo recuerdo… ¿soy una molestia? ¿Por eso Tokaku-san me odia? Mi primer amor… ¿así es como terminara mi primer amor? ¡Me niego a que sea así!

"Haru es una molestia"

"Sensei ¡Haru-chan me está molestando!"

"¡Metete en tus asuntos!"

"Aléjate de nosotras"

"Ignórenla"

Supongo…que me alejare de Tokaku-san…por ahora…Mahiru-chan necesita mi ayuda

POV Sumireko

-Es extraño que salgas un domingo-dijo mi padre cuando me disponía a ir a mi cita con Banba-san, espero que esa carta sea cierta…si no juro que Ichinose-san y su grupo de locas no verán la luz del nuevo día-¿Mi hija tiene una cita?

-Ara, que observador eres padre-dije dándole mi sonrisa falsa numero treinta del día-ahora si me disculpas, Banba-san me esta esper…

-¡Eso es una sorpresa! Ese Banba-san es un chico con suerte-aquí viene la conversación que no quiero tener

-Banba-san no es un chico, es una chica

-¿Eh?

-Tiene dos lindos pechos, así que es una chica

-¿Te gustan los pechos?

-Solo los de Banba-san…aunque Inukai-san tiene unos muy lindos…. ¡Oh! y Namatame-san por supuesto

-¿Inukai? ¿Namatame?

A mi padre le dará un infarto, espero que ya hay dejado su testamento a mi nombre

-Una amiga

-¿También te gustan?

-Solo Banba-san, si la vieras, es como un cachorrito ¡por eso me gusta tanto molestarla!

-¿Te gustan las chicas?

-Ara padre que observador…pero tengo un trauma con las chicas desde que conocí a Azuma Mako-solo recordar como esa mujer me robo mi primer beso y casi mi pureza…si Namatame-san no la hubiera retado a un duelo por la prometida de la rosa, ahora entiendo porque Ichinose-san la llama Utena 2.0-espero que no tengas problemas

¡Tenlo padre! ¡Tenlo! Quiero que mi amor y el de Banba-san sea prohibido

-¿Problema ¡Esto es un alivio!-exclamo mi padre con lagrimitas en los ojos-¡Querida!

-¿Si?-respondió mi madre acercándose a nuestro lado, esto no está saliendo como lo planee ¿y el drama?

-¡A Sumi-chan le gustan las chicas!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esos DVD de The L World me lo decían!

Madre no revises mis cosas por favor

-¡Hagamos una fiesta!

-Sera una linda presentación

-Me voy-dejando a mis padres con sus locuras subí a la limusina que me llevaría a la cita con Banba-san-Sebastián ¿trajiste la cuerda, esposas y látigo?

Tengo que estar preparada por si intenta escapar

-Si señorita-respondió mi fiel mayordomo sentado a mi lado-también una reservación a el más lujoso hotel de Tokio

-Ara, me alegra que me conozcas tan bien

-Usted es igual a su padre cuando intentaba atrapar a su mama-me respondió Sebastián con un brillo en los ojos-mírelos donde están ahora, deseo la misma felicidad para usted

-Así será…Mahiru-chan será mi novia-dije leyendo el mensaje que Ichinose-san me acaba de enviar…interesante-ahora Sebastián…cuéntame cuando mi papa encerró a mama en un elevador.

**Otro extraño capítulo, ¿Haru sufriendo por Tokakau? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Uke-chan a Tokaku? ¿Haru realmente formara su harem? ¿Moe-chan saldrá virgen de esta cita o Shinya parecerá y la nekeada será Ojounator? Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Dónde está Nio?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo, de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, ustedes logran que no afloje con esta historia y aquí vamos!**

POV Haru

-Te ves adorable Moe-chan-hoy es el gran día, lograre que mi amiga sea feliz

"Haru siempre se mete en los asuntos de otros ¡Que molesta!

-¿Haru-chan? ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Loli-chan me saco de mis pensamientos…este día todo saldrá bien, no es bueno recordar, vi a Nio que me lanzaba una mirada llena de preocupación, a veces es problemático que alguien te conozca tan bien

-¡Estoy bien!-exclame poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pude, eso pareció convencerla, excepto a Nio que aun lucia preocupada-Nio es un milagro que te unas a nosotras

-¡Eso es cruel Haru-chan!-dijo sonriendo, sigue preocupada, así como ella me conoce, yo la conozco-tú fuiste la que no me invito a sus actividades del club… ¡Y ni siquiera tengo apodo!

-¡Es que quería mi harem!

-¡No! Ichinose Haru se ha vuelto una playgirl ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-Hemos terminado Nio

-¿Y los niños?

-Vendelos a la mafia rusa

-Ustedes dos…Isuke se está molestando-¡Diablos! Olvide que Uke-chan había venido obligada por Megane-chan, es genial tener a la presidenta del consejo en nuestro club-dejen sus tonterías y envíen a esta al matadero

Con esta se refería a mi pobre Moe-chan que parecía a punto de desmayarse

"Siempre haces lo que quieres sin pensar en los demás"

-¿Haru-chan?-por favor Nio…no te preocupes por mi

-Es hora Moe-chan, si las cosas se ponen difíciles tus mamas iran por ti ¿cierto Megane-chan?

-¡D-deja de tomarme el pelo Ichinose!

Tanto Nio como yo estamos maravilladas, las tsunderes deberían dominar el mundo, ahora a poner tsundere a Uke-chan

-Oye Uke-chan

-Es Isuke-sama

-Oi Uke-chan

¡Tengo que comportarme! Pero no puedo evitarlo

-Sagae-san trabaja en el lugar donde Moe-chan tendrá su cita-ya que estoy aquí, aprovechare para ayudar a Uke-chan-aprovechemos para acercarnos ¡Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Tengo que irme a casa-dijo Uke-chan empezando a caminar pero la detuve tomándola del brazo-¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¿Quieres que Isuke se moleste?

No…pero si te vas…esas chicas seguirán coqueteando con Sagae-san-dije sonriendo al señalar a dos chicas que parecían muy entretenida con la plática de Pobre-san; ok yo no soy rica pero ¡Ella parece que tiene una guardería en su casa! ¡Alguien tiene que darles platicas de planificación familiar a sus padres!-¿Y bien Uke-chan?

-Esas perras tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa-susurro Rosita Fresita con una sonrisa que me puso la piel de gallina-Ichinose ayúdame a matarlas

-¿P-porque yo?

-Estamos en el mismo club, además…si no lo haces a quien matare será a ti

-¡Ok señora!

-Yo me encargare-dijo Megane-chan saliendo de nuestro escondite y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sagae-san y las otras dos fulanitas; pasaron unos minutos mientras veíamos como hablaba con ella y poco después ambas pusieron una cara como si les hubieran dicho que su mama encontró su hentai bajo su cama, le dio una reverencia a Sagae-san que parecía completamente confundida y regreso con nosotras-asunto arreglado, mandemos a Banba con Hanabusa

-Quien diría que Kaminaga sería tan confiable-dijo Uke-chan con una pequeña sonrisa-a diferencia de Ichinose y la niña de primaria esa

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto Nio señalándose ella misma

-Oh me olvide que Nio estaba aquí-respondió Uke-chan jugando con su cabello

-Qué mala…¡Haru-chan defiéndeme!

¿Cómo puedo defender lo indefendible?

-Ammm Inukai-san-dijo Loli-chan jugando nerviosamente con su osito-¿Estas molesta conmigo por alguna razón?

-Solo detesto a las pulgas roba no novias

Supongo que se creyó cuando le dije que a Loli-chan le gustaba Sagae-san…tendré que arreglar las cosas después, por ahora…

-¡Ojou-chan ha llegado!-exclame señalando la gran limosina y los enanitos tocando unas trompetas…sin contar la alfombra roja que se había desplegado…espero que eso no asuste a Moe-chan-¿Moe-chan?

-D-debería h-haber c-comprado u-un r-regalo-¡Demonios! Mi pobre hija está temblando como nunca y lanzándome unos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado

-¿Un regalo? ¡Lo tengo! ¡te pondremos solo un moño rojo sin ropa y…¡Auch!-me di vuelta para ver a Megane-chan que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza-¿Kaminaga-sama=

-No la asustes-respondió Megane-chan, después volviéndose hacia Moe-chan tomo sus manos y la miro fijamente-si pasa algo te rescataremos ¡Tengo bombas listas!

Presiento que si lanza las bombas las que volaremos seremos nosotras

POV Sumireko

-Ara, me pregunto si esto no será demasiado-dije al bajar de la limosina y ver a todas las personas observando a mi sencillo auto-¿Tu qué piensas Sebastián?

Ahora que lo pienso todos los mayordomos se llaman Sebastián

-Creo que es bastante normal señorita, confié en mí, yo ayude a su padre a ganarse el amor de su madre

-Tienes razón Sebastián-por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Ichinose-san y Kaminaga-san empujando a mi pobre Mahiru-chan para que se acercara hacia donde yo estaba; ¿Es tan adorable! Si no fuera porque estamos a plena luz del día la secuestraria y no la dejaría salir de mi habitación por una semana

-¡Sal ahora mismo!-exclamo Inukai-san dándole una patada a mi pobre Mahiru-chan; esto no lo olvidare Inukai-san

-Buenas tardes Banba-san, hoy luces especialmente adorable-dije mientras mi Mahiru-chan se ponía como tomatito y jugaba con el dobladillo de su vestido, escuche un gritito de júbilo de Ichinose-san y un "cállate que nos descubrirán" de Kaminaga-san-Ichinose-san me envió un mensaje diciendo que nos reuniríamos aquí, es un lugar bastante interesante

Un Wacdonalds…comida rápida… ¿Qué tan rápida será?

-Y-yo quería un r-restaurant de l-lujo-murmuro Mahiru-chan haciendo un pequeño mohín, por favor Sebastián no me falles; Clic, no me fallo, mi fiel mayordomo pudo tomar una foto de este hermoso momento

-El lugar es lo de menos-dije acercándome a Mahiru-chan y tomando su mano, ara, creo que puedo ver el humo saliendo de sus oídos-si Banba-san está conmigo todos los lugares son maravillosos

-¡Kyaa! ¡Ojou-chan es tan linda!

¿Ojou-chan?

-¡Cállate Haru-chan!

-¡Megane-chan se más romántica! ¿Eh? ¡Me llamaste Haru-chan!

-¿¡No puedo hacerlo!?

-¡Sí que puedes!

-Es tan cliché…Isuke esta aburrida

-¡Uke-chan esto no es cliché, es romántico!

Este es mi momento de brillar y ellas me quitan mi protagonismo

-Deberíamos estar en silencio Haru-chan

-Tengo ganas de matar a una loli

-¿I-inukai-san? ¿¡Que te he hecho!?

Por favor Sebastián oye mis ruegos y desaste de estas chicas; unos cuantos golpes y gritos de esas BK48 después, todo quedo en silencio…buen trabajo Sebastian

-¿H-hanabusa-san?-me llamo mi dulce e inocente Mahiru-chan que sería incapaz de matar a una mosca

-¿Qué sucede Banba-san?-nunca había visto a Mahiru-chan tan roja, si pongo un patito en su cabeza, estoy segura que se hará cenizas

-¿P-puedo tomarte d-de l-la mano?

Me la comeré, con chocolate y fresas…esta noche Mahiru-chan…solo tengo que controlarme un poco más

-Ara, no tienes que pedir permiso-momento para romper el hielo; en cuanto Mahiru-chan toco mi mano pareció que esta se había zafado con todo y brazo de mi cuerpo, aquí es donde nos reímos juntas

-¡Una terminator!

Ara, Ichinose-san todavía anda por aquí, voltee a ver a Mahiru-chan que estaba más pálida de lo habitual viendo "mi brazo", no salió como lo esperaba

-Banba-san, todo está bien-dije enseñándole mi mano y quitando el brazo falso de sus manos, Sebastian me dijo que ese truco le funciono a papa-fue solo una broma, perdóname Banba-san

-E-esta b-bien-me respondió sin dejar de ver el brazo falso que había dejado caer en la acera-¿v-vamos?

-Si-tomando su mano, lo que provoco un adorable "Kya" de Mahiru-chan, entramos a este peculiar establecimiento, con su peculiar payaso que me recuerda a "Eso" estaba a punto de dirigirme a una mesa, cuando Mahiru-chan me detuvo-¿sucede algo?

-T-tenemos que f-formarnos-me dijo señalando una pequeña fila delante de nosotras cerca de ese payaso del mal, estoy segura que desde que entramos no me ha quitado los ojos de encima-¿H-hanabusa-san?

-Perdón, supongo que tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo

-¿H-hacerlo?

-Soy virgen y tú tienes experiencia

Ver la expresión de Mahiru-chan no tiene precio, para todo lo demás existe Financiera Hanabusa, damos el 0.1% de descuento en intereses si mencionan este anuncio

-¿C-c-c-cómo?

Mejor me detengo antes de que se desmaye

-Lo siento Banba-san, solo que eres tan fácil para hacer bromas-dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla, está caliente-eres adorable

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Quiero una Ojounator para mí!

¿¡Siguen aquí!? No quiero imaginar lo que le hicieron a mi pobre Sebastián

-¡Y-yo tengo mejores notas que Hanabusa!

¿Son celos lo que detecto?

-Kaminaga-chan quiere meterse bajo la falda de Haru-chan

Sin duda Inukai-san piensa igual que yo

-¡Que sorpresa!-una voz conocida me regreso al mundo normal, frente a mí, como cajera se encontraba Sagae Haruki con su característica sonrisa, es una lástima que haya dejado el grupo de las F4, es con la única que podía conversa de manera normal; Azuma-san me ignora, Inukai-san se la pasa diciendo formas de asesinar a ciertas chicas y últimamente a Kirigaya-san y Namatame-san solo dice que quiere vengarse de Angel Trumpet porque le hackeo su cuenta en un juego online y le robo espadas, armaduras y no sé qué más ítems…¿Por qué se habrá ido Sagae-san?-¿Una cita?

-Sí, Banba-san y yo venimos a este extraño restaurant, por cierto Sagae-san ¿podrías hacer algo con ese payaso? No deja de mirarme

-Ah perdón…es mi hermana Fuyuka, creo que tiene un cierto enamoramiento…y no es un payaso de verdad, es una botarga

Sigue dando miedo

-Más terrorífica que la del Dr Simi-deje escapar un pequeño suspiro, ese payaso, ya sea hermana de Sagae-san no arruinara mi cita-Sagae-san ¿Cuáles son las entradas? No quiero algo muy pesado, no quiero volver a soñar con patitos asesinos

-¿Entradas?-pregunto confundida Sagae-san

-D-dos cajitas feliz p-por favor-dijo Mahiru-chan viniendo a mi rescate, es la última vez que le hago caso a Sebastián en algo-p-perdón por h-haber venido a este l-lugar

-Ya te lo he dicho ¿no?-dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos-si estoy con Banba-san cualquier lugar es maravilloso

-Si que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica Sumi-chan-dijo Sagae-san sonriendo, pero parece que esa frase no le hizo gracia a Mahiru-chan que adopto una actitud sombría… ¿Y que hay con Sumi-chan? ¿Entonces Mahiru-chan es Kazama?-Aquí tienen, el juguete viene dentro

¿Qué juguete? ¡Mi mente vuela!

-P-por aquí-dijo Mahiru-chan sacándome de mis extraños pensamientos, creo que las palabras de Sagae-san la afectaron un poco, llegamos a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos; sigo escuchando los murmullos de Ichinose-san y compañía

-Banba-san-la llame después de un incómodo silencio

-¿Si?

-¿Estas molesta?

-N-no-me respondió jugando con una papita ¿Qué hice? ¿Sera que es por la broma del brazo? Correré a Sebastián

-Lo de la ropa interior fue un accidente-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella levanto la vista de sus papas y me miro confundida-ese día decidí ir a visitarte, al llegar a tu casa tu mama me recibió…me dijo que no te encontrabas pero que te podía esperar en tu habitación, no lo podía creer, estaba en la habitación de la chica que me gustaba desde primaria

-¿P-primaria?-pregunto sorprendida Mahiru-chan cuyas mejillas ya estaban rojas

-Así que…empecé a observar tu cuarto, sobre tu mesa estaba un patito de peluche que me llamo la atención, así que cuando me acerque a tomarlo, tropecé, jale tu cajón y era justo el de tu ropa interior que cayó encima de mi…fue cuando tú y tu papa entraron

Aún recuerdo el grito de guerra de su padre "¡Pervertida!" y el cómo me persiguió toda la noche con una katana

-¿F-fue eso?-¿Por qué luce decepcionada?-H-hanabusa-san es amable con todos

-¿Banba-san?

-S-siempre les s-sonríes l-los ayudas-siguió hablando Mahiru-chan mientras jugaba con sus dedos-l-los trata de l-la misma f-forma como me t-tratas a mi

-Eso no es cierto

-C-cuanto te v-vi con m-mi ropa i-interior-prosiguió Mahiru-chan como si no me hubiera escuchado, hasta las orejas tenia rojas-m-me p-puse f-feliz..s-soy extraña

Sí que eres extraña Mahiru-chan

-¿Por qué?

-P-pensé que era d-diferente-volviendo a bajar la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro, aun así pude ver las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas-y-yo y-yo… ¡Q-quiero que Hnabusa-san me mire solo a mí!

Estoy segura que tengo la cara tan roja como Mahiru-chan, tengo que despejarme, no puedo sonrojarme así

-Banba-san yo…

-Hanabusa-san m-me, me…-alzo la mirada y me miró fijamente, jamás mi corazón había latido tan rápido y tampoco alguien me había descolocado tanto-me g-gustas mucho…tu amabilidad, tus o-ojos, tu sonrisa, l-la forma en que f-frunces el ceño cuando no e-entiendes algo, t-tu cabello…¡Me gusta todo de Hanabusa-san!

Creo que voy a explotar ¿alguien puede decirme si estoy sacando humo?

-Banba-san…no, Mahiru-chan-dije intentando hablar de la manera más firma que puedo, no debo mostrar mi nerviosismo, por lo menos en mi voz, porque seguro que mi rostro es otra historia-quiero estar contigo Mahiru-chan…ya que yo también…amo todo de Mahiru-chan

-¡Kyaaaa!

-Haru deja de gritar

-¡Oh! Ahora Megane-chan me llamo sin el –"chan"

-¡C-cállate!

-Cállense ambas o Isuke las matara

Ignorando a las BK4 me levante de la mesa y acercándome a Mahiru-chan la rodee con mis brazos, ya que ella aún estaba sentada pude poner mi mejilla sobre su cabeza

-¿Lo oyes Mahiru-chan?

-¿T-tu corazón?

-Si…late demasiado rápido ¿no?

-S-si

-Solo late así cuando estoy contigo, así que no te preocupes por los demás, porque…Hanabusa Sumireko siempre estará enamorada de Banba Mahiru

Tal vez la palabra "siempre" sea demasiado pero estoy feliz, al levantar mi cabeza vi a esas cuatro que intentaban ocultarse detrás de una planta

-Kissuuu-susurro Ichinose-san, creo que tiene razón, eso es el paso final; agachándome para estar a la altura de Mahiru-chan puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y me empecé a acercar

-¿H-hanabusa-san?-lentamente presione m mis labios contra los suyos lo que provoco que se tensara al instante, separándome presione mi frente con la suya, por el momento esto es suficiente, no la presionare demasiado-m-mi primer beso

-Ara, me gustaría decir lo mismo

-¡Cállate!-pude escuchar claramente cuatro gritos detrás de la dichosa planta

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Mahiru-chan confundida

-Bueno hace unos meses Azuma Tokaku nos robó un beso a todas las F4, así que…

-¡Angel Trumpet se vengara de Azuma Mako!

Ara, Kirigaya tiene carácter

-E-ella las beso-susurro Mahiru-chan regresando a su anterior aura de depresión, ahora entiendo el "cállate"

-¡Pero eso no cuenta!-exclame volviendo a abrazarla-el primer beso no importa… ¡El ultimo es el importante! Y quiero que Mahiru-chan sea mi último beso

-El sol se ha metido-una voz que venia del cuerpo de Mahiru-chan pero que parecía completamente distinta me sorprendió-es hora de reclamar lo que es mío

-¿M-mahiru-chan?-antes de darme cuenta Mahiru-chan me había tirado y ahora estaba a horcadas sobre mí, sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Estas bien?

-No soy Mahiru…soy Shinya

-¿Eh?

-De día soy Mahiru pero de noche soy Banba Shinya-dijo acercándose peligrosamente sin dejar de sonreír, me siento como la neko en esta relación-¿Te estas sonrojando Sumireko?

-N-no

Entonces-acercándose mas puso sus labios sobre los míos y empezó a besarme, esto no se considera infidelidad ¿o sí? Poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso y yo que me preocupaba de su inocencia, hasta que una voz nos sacó de nuestro mundo

-Lo siento chicas-dijo Sagae-san sonriendo apenada-pero el jefe dice que no quiere espectáculos y…

-¿¡Quién es ese desgraciado!?-exclamo Shinya-san parándose y viendo hacia todos lados-¡Sagae!

-¿Es Mahiru-chan?-me pregunto rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Larga historia…Shinya-san, vámonos-volteo a verme y tomando mi mano salimos de ese lugar; es extraño, amo a Mahiru-chan pero también me gusta Shinya-san, son la misma persona ¿no? Me siento como en una relación poli amorosa

-Sumireko-dijo Shinya-san deteniéndose cuando ya estábamos a varias cuadras del restaurant, dándose vuelta me miro seriamente, tengo ganas de gritar "Kyaa" como Ichinose-san pero eso no es propio de una dama-no dejare que nadie te bese ya que Hanabusa Sumireko es mi novia

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Shinya-san y mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse

-Ara, no pensé que Shinya-san era celosa-dije intentando calmarme, Shinya-san dejo de sonreír y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me volvió a besar pero esta vez no fue agresivo como el primero, era como si fuera una mezcla entre Mahiru-chan y Shinya-san…dulce, alejándose apoyo su frente en la mía-Ahora…¿¡Donde vive Azuma Mako!? ¡La matare

Ara, los celos de Shinya-san son lindos

POV Haru

-Este ha sido un día épico-dije sonriendo al ver alejarse a Moe…no, tengo que pensar en otro apodo, cargando a Ojounator y diciendo un sinfín de palabrotas a Azuma Mako-¿Deberíamos seguirlas?

Quiero ver donde vive Tokaku-san…a pesar de que ya no quiero pensar en ella ¿¡quién me entiende!?

Nos vamos a casa-dijo Megane-chan empezando a caminar en dirección contraria-es domingo y por andar con esto no he terminado los deberes

-Kaminaga-san tiene razón-dijo Loli-chan siguiendo a Megane-chan; voltee a ver a Uke-chan para que me apoyara pero ya había empezado a caminar también, supongo que es lo mejor

-Ichinose-debo de estar soñando, estoy segura que escuche la voz de Tokaku-san-Ichinose

-¡S-si!-exclame volteando a verla sonriendo pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante al recordar lo que me había dicho hace unos días-Lo siento, me tengo que ir

-¡Espera!-dijo tomándome del brazo, voltee a verla y ella miraba al piso-lo que te dije el otro día…yo…lo sien…

-¡Suéltala!-exclamo Megane-chan tomándome del otro brazo y jalándome a su lado, había olvidado que mis amigas seguían aquí; unos metros más adelante se encontraban Uke-chan y Loli-chan observando la escena-ya has hecho suficiente Azuma

-La conversación es entre Ichinose y yo-dijo Tokaku-san apretando los dientes y jalándome a su lado-así que vete Kaminaga

-Tu no la has visto toda esta semana-respondio Megane-chan volviéndome a jalar, extrañamente disfruto esto-era una versión menos patética de Bella Swan

Hey, hey, tampoco es para tanto

-¡Por eso vine aquí! Sagae me dijo que Ichinose se encontraba en este lugar…¡Solo quiero disculparme!

-Tokaku-san…

-¿Disculparte? ¡No me jodas! Es lo que siempre haces ¿no? Le diras cosas horribles y cuando se te pase el enojo te disculparas…asi es como Azuma Tokaku arregla las cosas

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Paso lo mismo con Yamato-sempai-respondio Kouko-chan, me di cuenta que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas; en cuanto a Tokaku-san estaba completamente sorprendida-hacías lo mismo con Yamato-sempai, te portabas como una idiota y te disculpabas…siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón…tu…

-Deja de hablar como si supieras lo que paso-dijo Tokaku-san soltándome y tomando del cuello de su blusa a Kouko-chan-deja de decir eso enfrente de Ichinose

-¡Tokaku-san suéltala!-exclame intentando liberar a Kouko-chan-¡Tokaku-san!

-Déjala…Haru-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kouko-chan-asi es como es Azuma Tokaku…pero ahora yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados como con Yamato-sempai, ahora… ¡No permitiré que me vuelva s a quitar a la persona que amo!

Al oír esas palabras Tokaku-san la soltó dándome la espalda, en cambio Kouko-chan estaba frente a mí, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas ¿Quién es Yamato-sempai? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellas?

-Vámonos por favor Haru-dijo entre sollozos Kouko-chan extendiendo su mano, si la tomo…Tokaku-san ¿estara bien?-no…me…Haru

-Kouk

-¡Haru!-exclamo Tokaku-san, a la mención de mi nombre de pila un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ella me ha llamado "Haru" aun asi pude escuchar el temblor en su voz-L-lo siento…siento haberte hecho sentir mal

¿Qué hago? Tokaku-san…y Kouko-chan, no soy idiota y puedo darme cuenta claramente de lo que pasa…de sus sentimientos… ¿¡Porque no puedo hacer clones de sombra!?

-P-perdón-dije en un susurro y empecé a correr lejos de allí…soy una cobarde.

**Chanchan triángulo amoroso! Esto se puso dramático! Naa no creo que sea por mucho, Suzu regresara de las sombras para recuperar a su Kouko-chan? O será Irena-sempai? Shinya matara a tia Mako? Ojounator será nekeada esta noche? Haru lograra aprender la técnica de clones de sombra? Preguntas y más preguntas jeje; por cierto la mención a Yamato-sempai, se basa en el personaje del anime yaoi Loveless de la misma autora que Akuma no riddle, supongo que muchos ya lo han visto, pero para quien no, Yamato y Kouya son la pareja yuri de ese anime y Yamato es tan genial que quise ponerla en este capítulo, a saber si valla a aparecer después.**

**Vamos con los reviews**

**Konami-sama: y Shinya apareció! En el próximo cap también saldrá y hará de las suyas…me pregunto si el harem de Haru seguirá creciendo mmm ni siquiera yo lo sé!**

**Yo-sama: Haruki anda en plan trabaje y trabaje para alimentar a su familia de conejos, alguien que demande a sus padres por favor xD**

**Enzo-sama: muchas gracias, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo con el esmalte de uñas destapado**

**Lirio: tu comentario me dio una idea acerca de formar una banda en este fic y más adelante estoy segura que la formaran por una de las ideas locas de Haru**

**Guest-sama: por qué se sabrá en el próximo capítulo de los labios de una Isuke-sama en estado alcoholizada al máximo xD**

**Guest2-sama: use el pobre-san gracias a ti, y en el siguiente cap se viene Haruki e Isuke-sama!**

**Sillon-sama: Nio quiere quitarle el puesto a Shiena como Akariiin xD**

**Akemi-sama: Azuma aún no sabe cómo demostrar lo enamorada que esta, pero creo que en este cap pudimo ver un poco de lo que Isuke le dijo**

**Akry-sama: o jugando con la directora…xD Shinya seguirá haciendo maldades; por cierto me encanta tu fic jeje**

**Bien! Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana y que las chinches no les piquen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo digo siempre pero realmente gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores, se los agradezco de verdad**

POV Haru

-Haru, Haru…se hará tarde para la escuela-mama exclamo desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo solo me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas fingiendo no escucharla, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela-¡Ichinose Haru!

-Ya me morí-murmure aferrando aun mas las mantas, es extraño, tendría que estar feliz, si no me equivoco Tokaku-san siente lo mismo que yo, entonces ¿Por qué me siento triste? Y Kouko-chan…-¡Waaa! ¿¡Porque soy tan linda!?

-¡Porque te pareces a mí!-exclamo mama quitándome las mantas de un tiron-vistete

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera estado desnuda'

-Te tomaría una foto y la subiría a internet

-Mamaa

-Solo bromeo-respondió sonriendo y sentándose en la cama-Banba-san vino hace un rato buscando a su hija, parece que no paso la noche en su casa…traía una escopeta

Pobre Ojou-chan

-Gracias a Madokami mi papa no es tan sobreprotector con la única arma que puedo imaginarlo es con un rodillo para hacer pan

-Tu padre es un hombre muy amable… ¿Ya te conté como nos conocimos?

-Si…unas cincuenta veces…por cierto hoy no iré a la escuela

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mama con expresión preocupada, ese mismo rostro que ponía cuando estaba en secundaria

-No es nada malo, no tiene nada que ver con lo de hace tres años-eso pareció relajarla y me indico que continuara-veras, recuerdas que te conté que hice grandes amigas en Myojou

-Sí, eso me puso muy feliz

-P-pues una de esas amigas…está enamorada de mí y…otra compañera de clases parece que también lo esta

¡Un segundo! De Kouko-chan era bastante lógico, pero ¿Cómo estoy tan segura que Tokaku-san siente lo mismo? Ella no lo dijo ¿Por qué pensé eso? ¡Soy una idiota!

-Haru-me llamo mama sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿No sabes a quien elegir de las dos?

-¡Eso no es así! Yo…-¿eso fue por lo que hui? En ese momento pensé que Tokaku-san sentía lo mismo, entonces deberías haber gritado de felicidad, pero en cambio me asusto-no es así, Kouko-chan es solo una amiga…supongo que es porque tengo debilidad por las tsunderes, además me acabo de dar cuenta que Tokaku-san no siente lo mismo

-Haru

-¿Si?

-Piensa…si ambas estuvieran en una estación a punto de suicidarse

-¡Mama!

-Quiero decir, marcharse, ¿a quién detendrías primero?

-Eso es fácil, yo…

-¿Tienes la respuesta?

-S-si

-Me alegro-dijo mama dirigiéndose a la puerta-vístete, la Haru que amamos jamás huye de sus problemas, siempre los enfrenta

-Si… ¡Es cierto! ¿No tienes problema con que seamos chicas?

-Los mangas yuri bajo tu cama me lo dijeron todo

-Pero hay chicas que leen manga yuri y no son…

-Te conozco hija mia-respondio mama saliendo de mi cuarto-el ultimo capítulo de citrus fue maravilloso…esa perra de Matsuri

Sin duda es culpa de mis papas por qué soy así, ahora a vestirme y mandarle un mensaje a Moe-chan sobre como nekeo a Ojou-chan

POV Tokaku

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte al entrar a la cocina y ver a mi tía Mako con un ojo morado, un brazo y pierna fracturados-¿Te acostaste con la esposa del primer ministro?

-¡Tokaku sabe hacer una broma!-exclamo mi tía mientras mandaba un mensaje, supongo que a alguna de sus novias, no aprende la lección-fue una de tus amigas

¿Inukai?

-No tengo amigas

-Como digas, fue la novia de Sumi-chan

-¿Sumi? ¿Hanabusa?-¿desde cuándo tiene novia? ¿¡Y porque pienso en Ichinose!?

-Sí, una chica de cabello plateado, una cicatriz en el rostro y ropa interior de patitos…se los vi con mi técnica "viendo pantsu no jutsu" justo antes de que me aplastara con un matillo gigante-me respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos-simplemente vino con su martíllate y…¡Pum! ¡Sumi-chan ahora está fuera de mis posibilidades!

¿¡Por eso lloraba!? ¡Que se mire en un espejo! Pero no puedo creer que Banba le hicieron eso, es imposible que esa chica tímida que tiembla por cualquier cosa haga algo así, seguro fue Hanabusa que contrato a algún yakuza

-Me voy a la escuela-dije tomando mi mochila y dejando a mi tía y sus lloriqueos

-Tokaku-me llamo mi mama-dile a Sumireko-chan que gracias por los diez millones de yenes, me los dio después de golpear a Mako

Que la golpee todos los días

-Ah y afuera esta una chica esperándote

¿Chica? ¿Ichinose? ¿¡Porque sigo pensando en ella!? Al abrir la puerta me die cuenta que efectivamente había una chica

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte al verla, seguro que es una confesión, tan temprano…que molesto-No estoy interesada en una relación romántica

-¡Como si fueras mi tipo!

Esa voz…creo que la conozco

-Tampoco estoy interesada en escuchar la palabra del señor

-¡No soy testigo de Jehová! ¿¡Que pasa contigo Azuma!?

Mirándola bien... ¡Imposible!

-¿Kaminaga?-era lógico que no la reconociera, llevaba el cabello suelto, se había quitado los lentes y ahora tenía el uniforme de la academia y no esa falda de monja

-Deja de verme así…necesito hablar contigo

-No tengo tiempo-dije empezando a caminar, pero enseguida Kaminaga me tomo del brazo e hizo que me detuviera-suéltame

-Es sobre Ichinose

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-No dejare que te quedes con ella

-No estoy enamorada de Ichinose-le dije soltándome de su agarre y volviendo a caminar-¿de dónde sacas ideas tan tontas?

-Pero ayer…

-Solo le iba a pedir disculpas-declare deteniéndome y dando la vuleta para mirarla, ella parecio bastante sorprendida-nunca dije que me gustaba, eres una idiota por malinterpretar las cosas

¿Por qué tendría que gustarme alguien como Ichinose? Es demasiado alegre, nunca para de hablar y siempre se está metiendo en problemas…no es como si me gustara su estúpida sonrisa o algo parecido

-Tu eres la idiota por no darte cuenta, pero eso juega a mi favor-dijo Kaminaga volviendo a detenerme ¡Demonios llegare tarde!-la conquistare con mi kakkoii aura de gente inteligente

-Te ha pegado su idiotez, pero has lo que quieras-¿Por qué tengo este malestar en el estómago? Debe de haberme caído mal el curry

-¡Azuma!

Genial, otra molestia

-Al principio pensé que no eras tú-dijo alegremente Sagae poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Espacio personal

-jaja lo siento, lo siento-respondió quitándolo y viendo a Kaminaga que caminaba a mi lado-así que…la gran Azuma Tokaku tiene novia ¿eh?

-¿¡Que mierda!?

-¡Y una belleza! ¡Dame esos cinco!

-No tengo gustos tan malos-respondió Kaminaga lanzándole una mirada mortal a Sagae-por cierto tus calificaciones son pésimas Sagae-san, así que es mejor que entre a algún club para créditos extras

-¿Eres Kouko-chan?-pregunto Sagae tan asombrada que hasta el pocky se le callo de su boca

-¿Quién creías que era? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta?

-jaja perdón, sin duda luces mejor así

Ante las pablas de Sagae, Kaminaga se sonrojo; buen trabajo idiota amante de los pockys, conquista a Kaminaga para que se aleje de Ichinose…tengo que dejar de pensar eso

-C-como sea…aunque tuvo problemas con las malditas monjas del orfanato pero…en fin, Sagae-san ¿Por qué dejaste a las F4? No es que no me alegre que las hayas dejado, esas ricachonas se pasean por la escuela como si fueran sus dueñas

Técnicamente lo somos

-Oh ¡Pero que tarde es! ¡Nos vemos!-con esto Sagae salió corriendo atropellando a una ancianita en el proceso

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Qué?

-La razón del porque Sagae-san dejo a las F4

-No…pero estoy segura que Inukai tuvo algo que ver-bastante lógico ya que cada que Inukai ve a Sagae se sonroja y no deja de llamarla idiota; antes de darme cuenta habíamos llegado a nuestro salón de clases, Kaminaga entro pero yo me quede en la puerta observando a Ichinose que hablaba muy animada con Hashiri, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y riendo… ¿siempre ha sido tan linda?

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-A-azuma-reconocí la voz de Mizorogi pero de un empujón lo hice a un lado para dirigirme a la azotea, necesito estar sola antes que estos extraños pensamientos continúen, porque es imposible que Ichinose me guste ¡Ni siquiera me agrada! No me gusta su sonrisa, ni su escandalosa forma de ser, ni pienso que huele bien ni nada…carajo

-Me estoy volviendo tan escalofriante como Hanabusa-dije al cerrar la puerta de la azotea tras de mi

-Ara, es un poco doloroso que pienses eso de mi Azuma-san-dirigí mi mirada al sonido de la voz y vi a Hanabusa que se encontraba sentada en un banco con dos tipos vestidos de negro detrás de ella-es extraño verte saltándote las clases Azuma-san

-Lo mismo digo de ti-respondí recargándome en el barandal de la azotea, este es un buen lugar para lanzar a Kaminaga

-¿Qué tal esta Mako-san?-pregunto Hanabusa sacándome de mis fantasías de "Mil maneras de matar a Kaminaga"

-Le diste una buena paliza

-No fui yo…Banba-san fue la que casi la mata si no la detengo

Debe de haber visto mi cara de perplejidad porque solo me dio su típica sonrisa

-¿Hablas de la misma Banba idiota que se sonroja a la mas mínima provocación?

-Ara, Azuma-san te pido que no vuelvas a llamar idiota a Banba-san, si no mis dos amigos tendrán que darte una lección-me dijo señalando a los hombres que se encontraban con ella-pero si, fue Banba-san quien lo hizo

-Entonces Banba es tu novia ¿la drogaste?

-Me alegro que te interese mi vida personal

-No me interesa, solo necesito distraerme

-Para ya no pensar en Ichinose-san, es cierto, tengo que agradecerle, gracias a ella Banba-san y yo estamos juntas…aunque a donde habrán dejado a Sebastián, no le visto desde ayer…

-¡No pienso en Ichinose ni en que tiene una linda voz!

-Como digas-me respondió con esa estúpida sonrisita-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, Banba-san y yo estamos saliendo, solo el recordar lo que paso anoche me pone tan feliz, pero también fue mi pase de salida para no ser aceptada en el club de tachis

-¿Otro club de Ichinose?

-No, es un club al que tú tampoco entraras, porque estoy segura que Ichinose-san te nekeara

No entiendo nada, es imposible tener alguna conversación normal con alguna integrante de la clase negra

-El papa de Banba fue a buscarte a mi casa-cambio de tema antes de que me pierda más de lo que estoy

-Ara, ara, suponía que pasaría eso, por esa razón traje a Jason y Freddy-respondió señalando a los hombres de negro-mientras no sea tan agresivo como Shinya-san, todo estará bien

-Tú te lo buscaste por secuestrar a su hija

-Me sigue sorprendiendo que Azuma-san tenga tan mal concepto de mí

-¿Puedes culparme?

-Banba-san le pidió permiso a su madre para pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, pero su padre no lo tomo muy bien, así que hice que colgara para no escucharlo

Deje escapar un suspiro, Hanabusa es una idiota

-¡He! Me alegro no ser la única fuera de clases-tanto Hanabusa como yo giramos a ver la fuente de la voz parar encontrar a Sagae sonriendo con su inseparable pocky acercándose a nosotras-el papa de Mahiru-chan te está buscando Sumi-chan

-Ara, Sagae-san ¿podrías dejar el Sumi-chan?

-No…Sumi-chan-respondió la siempre idiota y sonriente Sagae-Sumi-chan ¿Por qué te saltaste las clases? Seguro que Azuma lo hizo para evitar a Ichinose

-¡No estoy evitando a nadie!

-En resumen pasaron ciertos eventos y ahora me da vergüenza ver a Banba-san a la cara-respondió Hanabusa empezando a sonrojarse-entiendes ¿cierto Sagae-san?

-¡Cosas de adultos!

¿Adultos? ¿Vieron noticias y se quedaron despiertas hasta las diez? ¿Por qué alguien se avergonzaría de eso?

Hanabusa asintió sonrojándose aún mas y desatándose el lazo del uniforme mostrando unos cuentos puntitos en la parte baja del cuello, a esta idiota le picaron los mosquitos, debería de ponerse repelente, voltee a ver a Sagae y esta tenía un pequeño sonrojo y sonreía nerviosamente

-Esto paso en la noche…toda la noche-dijo Hanabusa con voz soñadora y brillitos en los ojos ¿tiene un extraño fetiche con los mosquitos?-no estuviera tan avergonzada si no fuera porque en la mañana hice lo mismo con Mahiru-chan…tuvo que venir con bufanda

-jaja y estamos en pleno verano-dijo alegremente Sagae, no entiendo absolutamente nada ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por los mosquitos?-es lógico que estés aquí ocultándote

-Ara, me alegro que Sagae-san me entienda, también está el hecho de que ahora camino un poco raro y…-esta plática es extraña, le preguntare a mama cuando llegue a casa

-¡Aquí estas!-una voz gruesa resonó desde la puerta de la azotea, Hanabusa estas tan jodida-tu… ¡Demonio que pervirtió a mi pobre bebe!

Tanto escándalo por ver noticias y piquetes de mosquitos

-Banba-san deberíamos discutirlo como dos personas civilizadas-respondió Hnabusa riendo mientras los tipos de negros le apuntaban al padre de Banba ¿Qué tiene esto de civilizado?-lo que siento por Mahiru-chan es bastante serio

-¿¡Cómo va a ser serio!? ¡Tienen 17 años!

-Y todavía no se enteran lo que hicieron anoche-susurro Sagae a lo que asentí, sigo sin saber porque tanto escándalo, pero para nuestra mala suerte o mejor dicho la de Hanabusa, su futuro suegro escucho lo que Sagae dijo

-Ara, Banba-san no debería sacar esa katana…es peligroso

-Mi pobre Mahiru…pequeña Ricky Ricon-cuando estaba segura que ese tipo le cortaría la cabeza a Hanabusa, el solo se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar-¡No pudo proteger a mi hija de las fuerzas del mal!

-Banba-san no se preocupe, yo me hare responsable de todo-dijo Hanabusa acercándose e hincándose al lado del llorón-¡Me casare con su hija y mi fortuna será suya!

¿Eso está permitido en Japón?

-¡Nuestra Sumi-chan no pierde el tipo!-exclamo Sagae

-Hanabusa Sumireko…-dijo el tipo tomando de las manos a Hanabusa, aún estaba llorando pero ahora sonreía-te juzgue mal ¡Ven a mis brazos y llámame papi!

-¡Papi!

-Me pregunto si realmente funcionara-dijo Sagae con un rastro de tristeza en su voz, lo cual me sorprendió, nunca la había escuchado triste-ambas son completamente diferentes ¿no crees Azuma?

-No lo se

-Bueno, que disfruten mientras dure la preparatoria-dijo Sagae dándose vuelta y empezando a alejarse, es completamente fuera de lugar ver a Sagae con esa aura depresiva

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El romance entre chicas…no dura más allá de la escuela preparatoria-dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verme con una pequeña sonrisa-después viene la universidad y lo normal es empezar a salir con chicos…así son las cosas

Me quede petrificada, sin atinar a decir nada, esas palabras son iguales a las que ella dijo…Sagae tiene razón, así es como son las cosas en Japón

-¡Tendré muchos nietos!

-¡Seremos mamas!

Si…disfruta Hanabusa

**4 horas después**

Después de escuchar las tonterías de Hanabusa y su suegro por varias horas por fin es momento de la salida, tal vez me cambie de escuela…St Michaels escuela para chicas suena bien… ¡No es por evitar a Ichinose ni nada!

-Tokaku-san!-hablando del diablo-te encontré, Tokaku-san es malo saltarse las clases

-Mis calificaciones son buenas

-¡Las mías fueron mejor! ¡Quede segunda de la clase!-exclamo emocionada y sonriendo adorablemente… ¿¡Acabo de decir adorable!?-claro que Kouko-chan fue la numero uno, es imposible que alguien le gane; la viste hoy ¿cierto? ¡Lucia muy linda! ¡Una belleza!

Este extraño malestar está empezando de nuevo, el estómago hasta mi garganta, tengo ganas de lanzar a Kaminaga desde la torre de Tokio

-¿Me detuviste solo para hablar de Kaminaga? Tengo prisa

-N-no fue eso-me detuve al escuchar el tono tímido en la voz de Ichinose…adorable ¿¡porque sigo con eso!?-Mizorogi-sensei nos encargó ir por material para la obra de teatro

-¿Qué obra?

-¡Romeo y Julieta! El festival del fundador se acerca, así que Mizorogi-sensei decidió que hagamos una obra

-Típico de Mizorogi-dije dejando escapar un suspiro

-Adivina quién será Julieta

-Tu

-¿¡Eh!? ¡P-para nada!-exclamo Ichinose sonrojándose-¡Es Loli-chan! Y Romeo será Utena-san ¡Es genial!

-Tengo que acompañarte ¿cierto?

-Sí, ordenes de Mozorogi-sensei

Demonios, entonces no entrar a clases fue en vano ¡Te odio maldito uke!

-Lo de ayer…-dije mientras caminábamos en dirección a la parada del tren que nos llevaría al centro de la ciudad; Ichinose había estado extrañamente callada por cinco minutos y me está poniendo de los nervios-Lo siento

-Ya te disculpaste Tokaku-san-me respondio sonriendo

-Pero…

-¡Esta bien! Si vuelves a disculparte me molestare realmente contigo

-¿No me odias?-Ichinose lucia verdaderamente sorprendida por mi pregunta, incluso yo estoy sorprendida… ¿desde cuándo me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

-Jamás te odiaría Tokaku-san…a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, siento como si te conociera de siempre, es extraño ¿no?

-Sí, pero pega contigo-dije dirigiéndome hacia la tienda donde compraríamos el material, mi cara se siente caliente, estúpida Ichinose-date prisa

-¡Espérame Tokaku-san!

Esto no es complicado, incluso Ichinose podría haberlo hecho sola, en que piensa Mizorogi, solo son unas pocas cosas, no se necesitan dos personas…pero por alguna extraña razón soy feliz

-¡Tokaku-san toma!-dijo Ichinose lanzándome un velo de novia y ella poniéndose un sombrero de copa-¡cacémonos! Solo bromeo

-Ambas con vestido…

-¿Eh?

-¡N-nada! Apresuremos…vayamos a pagar-cuando estoy con Ichinose estoy tan fuera de lugar, es como si fuera alguien diferente-ya tenemos todo

-¡Estoy tan cansada!

-Que dices…si no me has ayudado en nada-le respondí cuando salimos de la tienda y empezamos a caminar de regreso-todo lo he hecho yo sola

-Eso es cierto… ¡Ya se! Como recompensa te daré un beso

-Ichinose…no quieres verme molesta-aunque realmente no estoy para nada molesta

-Lo siento Tokaku-san, entonces…que te parece si subimos allí-dijo Ichinose señalando una rueda de la fortuna-¡Siempre he querido subir!

Le diré que no, es estúpido y ya es tarde, así que le diré que no

-Vamos pero solo será una vez

¿Quién me entiende?

-¡Es tan hermoso!-exclamo Ichinose cuando ya estábamos dentro de la cabina, tendría que estar en casa…es la hora de Fairy Tail…demonios Ichinose ¡Quiero ver a Lucy!-¡Desde aquí puedo ver mi casa!

-Imposible

-Oye…Tokaku-san

-¿Qué pasa?-es extraño ver ese lado tímido de Ichinose, aunque no puedo evitar verlo entrañable, deje escapar un suspiro

-¿Te parece que vayamos caminando de regreso?-me pregunto Ichinose volteando a verme con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿Caminando? ¿Eres tonta? Son como dos horas

-Tienes razón…soy una tonta

Deje escapar otro suspiro ¿Por qué soy tan débil cuando se trata de ella? Demasiadas preguntas en un día; todo el trayecto de la rueda estuvo en silencio, sigo pensando que es raro que Ichinose esté en silencio, no tengo idea que pasa por su maquiavélica cabecita

-Solo llama a tu casa-dije al bajarnos del juego, de nuevo estoy cediendo ante ella-no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Hanabusa y tu papa me persiga…pero ¿Por qué?

-S-solo…caminar es buen ejercicio ¡Tengo que quemar unas calorías extras!-me respondió sonriendo-me dijo con una gran sonrisa y empezando a caminar por delante de mí-es extraño

-¿Qué?

-La primera vez que te vi…sabes nunca pensé que pudiéramos…estar así…ser amigas

¿Amigas? Esa palabra me incomoda, es como estar al mismo nivel que Kaminaga y las otras

-No somos amigas

-¿Novias?

-¿¡Q-que!?

-¿Esposas?

-¡Ichinose!

Realmente esta chica…ha cambiado mi mundo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte, ya llevábamos una hora de caminar e Ichinose parecía demasiado cansada, esta chica no tiene condición física

-Estoy bien…bueno, creo que me torcí el tobillo-me respondió deteniéndose y sonriendo

-Eres una idiota, el último tren ya paso-dije pasándome una mano por el cabello-eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por tus payasadas

¿Por qué me comporto así? Si realmente estoy feliz por poder estar con ella ¿Por qué siempre alejo a los demás con esta actitud de mierda?

-Soy una idiota-murmuro Ichinose dejándose caer de rodillas, no lo eres Ichinose, yo soy la idiota, este día ha sido maravilloso

-Sí, lo eres

Quiero ser sincera, por primera vez en mi vida quiero serlo

-Yo…solo quería… ¡Quería pasar más tiempo contigo!-exclamo Ichinose con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Mizorogi-sensei solo me encargo las compras a mí pero yo quería ir con Tokaku-san!

-Vamos-dije agachándome e indicándole que subiera en mi espalda-si no nos damos prisa lloverá

-Pero…

-Lo siento Ichinose…este día…fue…realmente divertido-dije volteando a verla y sonriéndole, quizá aún no, pero pronto seré sincera y dejare de pedirle disculpas pero para eso tengo que dejar de ser una idiota-Desde mañana te me pones a dieta…pesas

-¡Tokaku-san!

**Nuevo cap, ahora si tarde dos semanas, lo siento estaba en exámenes finales de la uni u.u espero que haya sido de su agrado y el próximo capítulo será dedicado a Isuke-sama y Haruki, nos leemos la próxima semana, oh pero antes**

**Izumi: La respuesta para eso es…lo olvide xD Haru no se decidirá tan pronto…ya mando a la friendzone estilo Madokami a Tokaku xD quizá el final de este fic sea Haru y su harem, no se puede hacer nada ¡Queda bien con todas!**

**Maria Hatake: te mandare la dirección vía paloma mensajera para que pidas tu descuento, lemon? Nunca lo pensé xD no sé, no soy buena para escribir lemon pero si me lo mandas lo incluiré ;) Mako-sama es el ejemplo a seguir de tod s , a saber quizá siga el ejemplo de Shizuma y duro contra el pasto a todas xD**

**Gunter: Perdón! Necesito lentes, el prox cap será dedicado a el team sexi; a mí también me encanta SumiSumi es mi segundo personaje favorito y de nuevo lo siento por equivocarme Gunter-sama**

**Akry-x: ahora deje el "sama" porque estamos en confianza…o no lo estamos? xD quizá Shinya vuelva a aparecer en el prox cap, "ayudando" a Isuke, pobre Uke-chan tendrá que lidiar con ella y con Haru jeje**

**Sillon: me puedo sentar en ti? Broma broma jeje Haru tiene feromonas especiales que atraen a chicas de pocas palabras, el TokaHaru poco a poco ira desarrollándose **

**Pumpkin: Gracias! Estoy intentando meter referencias de animes y juegos yuri me alegro que te guste**

**Akemi: es lo que yo pienso pero no creo que a Tokaku y a Obaachan les guste la idea, nuestra querida Obaa-chan luchara para recuperar el amor de Kouko…pronto pronto, Shiena who? xD gracias por el comentario**

**Ahora sí, gracias de nuevo a todos y tengan un feliz fin de semana, sayonara **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfruten este capitulo **

**POV Haru**

-Haru-chan-apenas estaba poniendo mis zapatos en el casillero cuando Loli-chan me llamo, hoy nada puede salir mal, ayer tuvo un día maravilloso con Tokaku-san, no quiero forzar las cosas con ella, con solo ser su amiga es suficiente para mi…hoy será mi día de suerte

-¿Qué pasa Loli-chan? ¿Robaste más caballos de ese juego?

-Por el momento no…solo quería darte esto-me dijo entregándome una carta

-¿¡Estas enamorada de mí!?

-¡N-no! ¡No es mía!

-Solo bromeaba-dije sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza y tomando la carta, mi primera carta de amor…o quizá es de un duelo; viendo el sobre pude reconocer enseguida el nombre "Kaminaga Kouko" deje escapar un suspiro, quizá muy dentro de mi esperaba que fuera de Tokaku-san y que Kouko-chan hubiera olvidado este asunto, abriendo la carta encontré solo una breve nota

"Te estaré esperando en el jardín trasero después de clases"

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Loli-chan viéndome con expresión preocupada

-S-supongo que tengo que ir-si fuera cualquier otra persona, tal vez lo ignoraría, pero Kouko-chan es mi amiga-¿¡Porque soy tan adorablemente linda!?

-Creo que eres adorablemente idiota

Toda la mañana las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, es curioso que cuando quieres que el tiempo pase lento este hace todo lo contrario

-Pensé que mi única preocupación seria ayudar a Uke-chan-murmure dirigiéndome al jardín trasero

-Ichinose

.¿¡T-t-t-t-tokaku-san!?

-¿Porque tantas "T"?-dijo Tokaku-san parándose delante de mí, esto no es Bueno, no sé por qué pero siento que esto no es Bueno, supongo que Tokaku-san pensé que mi expresión de terror era por lo que me había dicho porque puso una expresión preocupada-Lo siento…

-¡No tienes que disculparte!-exclame intentando sonreír de manera normal pero a mis oídos mi risa sonó bastante extraña

-Ichinose…solo…-parecía como si Tokaku-san estuviera luchando consigo misma para decir algo, di un largo suspiro y me miro a los ojos-hoy no tengo esa tontería de las F4 porque Hanabusa fue a cenar a casa de Banba…así que me preguntaba…si…¿p-podríamos ir juntas a casa? ¡No pienses nada raro! Mi mama ya me explico lo que paso con Hanabusa y Banba asi que…¡Waa esas imágenes!

Que alguien me pellizque por favor, este es mi sueño…tendría que decirle que si, pero…

-Lo siento Tokaku-san, tengo un asunto que atender

-Entiendo-me respondió volviendo a su habitual tono frio y dándome la espalda-Nos vemos mañana

No me moví hasta que Tokaku-san desapareció de mi vista, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro y doblando la esquina llegue al jardín, apoyada en la pared esta Kouko-chan, es extraño, hace unas pocas semanas a ella le gustaba Obaa-chan y ahora… ¿el amor puede cambiar tan rápido? ¿los sentimientos son así de pasajeros?

-H-hola K-Kouko-chan jeje-sueno como Moe-chan, no tengo que estar nerviosa, se muy bien lo que voy a decir

-¿Qué paso con el Megane-chan?-me pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

-B-bueno ya no usas lentes-si nos ataca un Shinigami o pasara el tercer impacto en este momento lo agradecería eternamente-Leí tu carta

-Si…discúlpame por llamarte aquí-me responde sonrojándose, yo también me estoy sonrojando al fin y al cabo es la primera vez que se me declaran-esto es vergonzoso

-Emm…Kouko-chan… ¿V-viste Hanayamata? L-los celos de Yaya s…

-¡Estoy intentando confesarme!

-¡L-lo siento!

-Bueno…yo…yo…-Kouko-chan cierra por un momento los ojos y suspira profundamente para volverlos a abrir y mirarme fijamente-¡Me gustas Haru! Realmente me gustas

-¿G-gracias?-quiero golpearme contra la pared, un denso silencio nos envuelve a las dos, tengo que decirle que lo siento mucho pero no, es lo que tengo que decir

-Lo siento…sé que te gusta Azuma-dijo Kouko-chan débilmente-pero Azuma no es lo mejor para ti…ella solo lastima a los que se acercan a ella, tu eres una buena chica Haru, realmente me gustas…por eso cambie

No le respondí, quería defender a Tokaku-san, decirle que no es una persona fría como todos creen, es alguien muy amable, ayer me llevo a casa cargando porque me lastime el tobillo y me llamo en la mañana para ver cómo estaba…Tokaku-san es una buena chica, pero…no es el momento de decirle eso

-Sé que debe ser un problema para ti pero…que no digas nada es doloroso…siento como que mi pecho suele-me dijo con una cara de desesperación, parecía que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir-ayer…me decidí a hacer esto…por eso ¡Ichinose Haru por favor sal conmigo!

-Sabes…realmente gracias, saber que alguien me ve de esa manera me hace muy feliz-dije sonriendo suavemente y tomando su mano-pero…yo nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera…así que, no sé si funcionaria si salimos

-Entiendo-las lágrimas estaban empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas y al ver eso mis ojos se estaban empezando a aguar

-Aun así, si quieres, podríamos intentarlo

-¿Eh?

-Apenas nos conocemos pero…te considero una preciosa amiga, y nunca sabríamos si funcionara si no lo intentamos-¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-c-creo que podríamos ser…pareja

-Entonces…nosotras…-las lágrimas que Kouko-chan estaba dejando caer se hacen más abundantes, ¿Por qué le dije que si? Pero…no quiero que llore…no quiero que este triste-Lo siento… ¿Por qué estoy…?

-¿Kouko-chan?

-Supongo que es por felicidad…es extraño que este llorando-respondió Kouko-chan sonriendo pero su mirada se desvió como si estuviera viendo a alguien detrás de mí, voltee pero no vi a nadie, que extraño-pero… ¿te parece bien? ¿Y Azuma?

-Tokaku-san es…-ahora es a mí a quien le duele el pecho, no tengo que llorar-ella es…una valiosa amiga

-Se siente como un sueño…estoy tan feliz-no debo llorar…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-esa voz…al voltear me encontré con Tokaku-san que nos mira con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños…ahora quiero llorar más-Les pregunte ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Creo que te has dado cuenta-respondió Kouko-chan mirándola de la misma manera fría-Haru y yo estamos saliendo

-¿Haru?-Tokaku-san murmulla mirándome a lo que desvió la mirada inmediatamente

-L-lo siento-¿Por qué me disculpo?

-S-si-Querida María-sama arregla el lio en que se ha metido tu hija Haru

La mirada de Tokaku-san es la más fría que he visto, dando grandes zancadas tomo mi brazo y me empezó a jalar alejándonos de ese lugar

-¡Suéltala!-exclamo Kouko-chan tomando del cuello de la camisa a Tokaku-san, pero esta de un empujón la hizo a un lado-¡Suéltame Hashiri!

-Deja que arreglen sus asuntos-escuche la voz de Nio a mis espaldas ¿Hace cuantos capítulos que no sale? Tokaku-san me siguió arrastrando, no se detuvo hasta que estuvimos en un lugar considerablemente lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunto con una voz tan fría que me dio un escalofrío-¿Tu y Kaminaga?

-S-si-deje escapar en un susurro desviando la mirada, ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo?

-Maldita Kaminaga

-Tokaku-san…

-Entonces realmente te gusta-me interrumpió Tokaku-san, estoy complicando todo

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?-mi contestación tan brusca parecio haberla sorprendido-¿Quieres que no salga con Kouko-chan?

Solo dime que quieres que no salga con ella…por favor dímelo Tokaku-san

-No me interesa…puedes salir con el Papa si quieres-dándose vuelta Tokaku-san se alejó, soy una tonta, solo son uno de esos raros ataques de Tokaku-san, ella no siente nada por mi

-Ichinose-san-dándome vuelta vi a Obaa-chan que me miraba frunciendo el ceño-escucha bien, si le haces algo a Kouko-chan, le rompes el corazón, juro que le diré a mis amigos de asilo que te pateen

-¿Eh?

-Yo…estoy enamorada de Kouko-chan, por eso… ¡por favor cuídala!-exclamo dándose media vuelta y salió corriendo, pero pude ver sus lágrimas ¿en qué clase de estúpida me he convertido? Maria-sama tu linda Haru ha metido la pata hasta el fondo comportándose como "un estúpido protagonista de anime harem" solo espero que no me vuelen la cabeza

**POV Isuke**

-Tengo sueño-murmure en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, solo quiero ir a casa ir dormir

-¡Uke-chan!-escuche la voz de Ichinose, ella es la única que me llama con ese estúpido apodo-te estamos esperando…tendremos una reunión de emergencia del club en la hora del almuerzo

-¿Qué club?-pregunte dirigiéndome a la salida

-¡Yuritopia! ¡Tenemos una nueva miembro! ¡El harem de Haru crece! Jojo

-Isuke está ocupada

-¡Por favor Uke-chan-dijo Ichinose tomándome de las manos y haciendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado, esa mirada es tan parecida a la de Haruki…me estoy sonrojando-¿Uke-chan?

-Tengo que irme-dije haciéndola a un lado y saliendo del salón de clases, demonios Isuke no puede estar e-ena…¡eso!-el amor apesta

-No es asi-dandome vuelta vi a Ichinose que me había seguido y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, me molesta-el amor…a veces puede doler y sientes que tu pecho se desgarra, pero es hermoso

-Creo que no tienes derecho a hablar o dar consejos-dije mientras caminaba con Ichinose siguiéndome, iré a la biblioteca el único lugar tranquilo para dormir-estas saliendo con Kaminaga ¿Qué pasa con Azuma?

Escuche como sus pasos se detuvieron y voltee a verla, tenía la vista hacia el suelo y cuando la alzo para verme parecía a punto de llorar, aahh estúpida conciencia

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Por qué sales con ella si la que te gusta es Azuma? Isuke odia a los cobardes

-¡No es eso!-exclamo Ichinose apretando los puños-Kouko-chan estaba llorando…yo no podi9a decirle que no…¡ella es mi amiga!

Deje escapar un suspiro, quien diría que yo estaría dando consejos sobre relaciones…es como si Himeko supiera cuando es 2+3… ¡No soy una otaku!

-Según tu solo estas ayudando a Kaminaga-dije recargándome en la ventana y viendo hacia el patio donde Haruki ayudaba a unas chicas de primero con unas cajas, apuntare sus nombres en mi Death Note-pero al final solo la harás sufrir más, ya que no te gusta

-¡Me gusta!

-Como amiga no cuenta Ichinose…¿eres idiota?-¿¡Que hacen esas idiotas coqueteando con mi idiota!?-conociendo a Kaminaga, ella te odiara cuando se entere que estas con ella por lastima…Isuke lo haría

-Pero…

-Solo rompe con ella, no es gran cosa-¡No toquen su cabello perras del mal!

-Llorara…-esta chica es demasiado buena, al igual que Haruki ambas sacrificarían su felicidad para que los demás estén bien, es tan molesto-no entiendo, hace poco le gustaba Shutou-san, el amor es tan volátil… ¿Crees que estarás enamorada de Haruki-san para siempre?

-¡Estamos hablando de ti no de mí!-grite tan fuerte que Haruki se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saludo sonriendo, rápidamente le di la espalda-N-no me gusta Haruki

-Claro, claro y Loli-chan no es una mata caballos

-¡No me gusta!

-Cualquiera de esas chicas…o un chico podría invitarla a salir-dijo Ichinose recargándose a mi lado-¿estarás bien con eso?

¡Para nada estaría bien! ¡Solo quiero que Haruki me vea a mí y a nadie más!

-Acaso no te dije que no estabas en condición para dar consejos

-¡Para eso estamos aquí!-allí estaba Banba Mahiru o alguien que era igual a ella porque se encontraba sonriendo abiertamente y además estaba cargando a Hanabusa en su espalda que parecía encontrarse en el cielo-¡Recibimos tu mensaje Ichinose!

-¡Gracias Shinya-san!-exclamo Ichinose emocionada

-Kouko-san no pudo venir, tenía trabajo en el consejo estudiantil-dijo Kirigaya que parecía molesta con Ichinose-Haru-chan lo que paso contigo y Kouko-san no es lo correcto y…

-Lo entiendo-la interrumpió Ichinose con una sonrisa-lo arreglare

-¡Déjense de tonterías y empecemos con la fiesta!-grito Banba que parecía que había tomado red bull, coca cola y café justos-¡Ayudemos a la idiota de Inukai para que valla por su chica!

-Isuke se está molestando

-Ara, propongo que empecemos con la operación "Tsundere por el pocky"

Maldita Hanabusa

-Loli-chan busca a Haruki-san-dijo emocionada Ichinose a lo que Kirigaya salió corriendo-Ojou-chan ¿lista la música?

-He contratado a la mejor orquesta de Japón

-¡Bien! ¿Shinya-san?

-¡Los fuegos artificiales están preparados!

¿Qué planean estas imbéciles? ¿¡Que le pida matrimonio!?

-¿Y qué hay de las luces?

-¡Estoy en eso!

-¡Buen trabajo Shiena-chan!

-Eres la primera…-dijo Kenmochi con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-que se acuerda de mi nombre

-¿G-gracias?

Mientras están distraídas me iré a casa, hoy le sacare una nueva tarjeta a mama

-¿Dónde crees que vas Inukai?-dijo Banba tomándome del brazo-¡Ve por tu chica o llamare a Azuma Mako! ¡Ira por esos lindos pechos que tienes!

-Ara, ¿Shinya-san cree que Uke-san tienes mejores pechos que yo?

-¡No me llames Uke, Hanabusa!-maldita Ichinose y su idiotez que se pega

-jaja los de Inukai son más grandes

-Ara

-¿Sumireko?

-Ara, ara

-¿Sumi?

-Ara, ara, ara

-Ssumireko guarda esa metralleta…¡Piensa en Mahiru y en nuestros fututos yurichilds! ¡Por el osito Bimbo no me mates!

-jeje solo quedamos nosotras-dijo Ichinose viendo a Hanabusa persiguiendo a Banba, son la pareja perfecta…un par de idiotas-¿estas lista

-Aunque diga que no, ustedes me obligaran

-Lo has entendido

**5 horas después**

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, no es propio de mí, debe de ser la influencia de esa gente de clase baja con la que me estoy relacionando recientemente, como Ichinose y su grupo de raritas pero si no la hago significara que tengo miedo, e Isuke nunca tiene miedo

Deje escapar un suspiro, espero que esa idiota sepa lo afortunada que es

-Ara, Inukai-san parece bastante distraída el día de hoy-dijo Hanabusa, estaba discutiendo algunos detalles de la iluminación con…con…¡Oh Isuke no lo recuerda!-gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Ketsuki-san

-¡Es Kenmochi!

-Cierto, Kenmochi Shina

-¡Shiena! ¡Es Shiena!-murmurando Kenmochi se alejó arrastrando los pies, quien puede culpar a Hanabusa, si estuviéramos en un anime, Kenmochi seguro se quedara sin ending…desagradable, me estoy volviendo una otaku

-Deberías de dejar de burlarte de ella-dijo Namatame jugando un estúpido juego online-¡maldita Angel Trumpet! ¡Acaba de matar a mi caballo!

Deje escapar otro suspiro

-Pero ¿acaso no es adorable la forma en la que reacciona?-respondió Hnabusa tomando su séptima taza de té del día

-Pensé que la única adorable para ti era Banba-chan dije jugando con mi cabello…este cabello me sirve para hacer cosplay de Megurine Luka…¡Fuera pensamientos otakus!

-Mahiru-chan es lo más adorable del mundo pero Kenmochi-san podría quedar en segundo lugar…ara me pregunto si a Banba-san le interesa un trio

Lleve mi mano a mi cara, toda esa imagen de señorita refinada de Hanabusa queda destruida en cuanto abre la boca…no es como si me importara alguna de estas idiotas de las F4 o alguna persona parte de mis padres

-Isuke-sama ¿es un nuevo esmalte?

Quizá solo cierta idiota

-Si…38000 yenes-no debo sonrojarme

-Te queda fabuloso Isuke-sama

De esta idiota que con una palabra ilumina mi mundo… ¡Soy tan patética!

-Ara, Inuka-san deja de golpearte la cabeza contra la pared porfavor, necesito una tsundere en Las F4, asi que no mueras

-No necesito que me lo digas-respondí ignorando a Hanabusa y viendo a Haruki-Isuke es perfecta

-Inukai-san se está sonrojando

Esa estúpida niña rica

-¿Estas enferma Isuke-sama?

Y la otra estúpida densa, pero ya no puedo esperar más…es hora de terminar con toda esta cursilería o Ichinose destruirá todos los juegos de Sono Hanabira escondidos bajo mi cama ¡Que no son míos! A-alguien los puso allí por casualidad

-Haruki sígueme-dije levantándome y saliendo del salón de clases, en el trayecto no voltee a verla porque sabía que si lo hacia la estúpida de Haruki me sonreiría y yo como la idiota que me estoy volviendo me sonrojaría

Todo esto empezó desde que Hanabusa vio ese tonto dorama y me involucro en esto…aunque agradezco que no haya sido Shoujo Sect, mi corazón no lo soportaría, aunque a los pocos meses Haruki se salió sin razón aparente, así casi no puedo ver a esa tonta.

Nos detuvimos hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela, es ahora o nunca

-Grábala Loli-chan

-Estoy en eso

Malditas

-¿Me trajiste aquí para matarme Isuke-sama?-pregunto Haruki sonriendo y alejándose de mi hasta llegar a el barandal; resistí el impulso de poner los ojos, si yo fuera una asesina no la arrojaría de la azotea, sería demasiado sucio, la ahogaría en una bañera y asunto arreglado…papa tiene razón, necesito un psicólogo-¿Isuke-sama?

-T-t-t-t-t-t-t..

-Isuke-sama, ven, ven-maldita Haruki me interrumpió en medio de mi genial confesión haciéndome señas con la mano para que me acercara a su lado

-¿Acaso soy un perro?

-jaja lo siento, vamos acércate

-Acércate tú-dije cruzándome de brazos y Haruki dejo escapar una risita

-Anda te tengo una sorpresa-respondio Haruki con su estúpida sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere… ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo con mis cursilerías! Dejando escapar un suspiro me acerque hasta donde Haruki estaba recargada-buena chica

-Realmente te parezco un perro

-mmm más bien un gato-¿neko? ¡No me jodas! Al instante le di un golpe en el brazo-jaja perdón, perdón

-¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Me pagaras todo el dinero que gaste en tus almuerzos cuando estabas con las F4?

-No pienses en dinero Isuke-sama-dijo Haruki abriendo su mochila que hasta ahora me di cuenta llevaba con ella y sacando un pequeño zorrito de peluche ¿esta insinuando algo con ese zorro? ¿¡Piensa que soy una zorra!?-toma

-¿Qué pasa con esto?

-Tú lo querías ¿cierto? Hace unos meses cuando salimos con todas las F4…pensé que te gustaba

-Eso…¿Cómo?-empecé a balbucear como una idiota sin encontrar las palabras, era cierto, cuando Haruki aún estaba con nosotras a Hanabusa se le ocurrió ir a espiar a las chicas en los vestuarios de las tiendas de ropa…ojousama pervertida y había visto a este zorrito pero por supuesto no podía perder mi reputación genial comprando un muñeco de peluche, pero ahora aquí está el dichoso muñeco frente a ella y un cálido sentimiento empezó a recorrer desde la punto de mis dedos hasta mi cabeza, no era exactamente por el zorro, era por el hecho de que Haruki se había dado cuenta de ese detalle cuando ni siquiera mencione nada-aceptare esto como un pequeño anticipo por los almuerzos

-¡No!-exclamo Haruki haciendo que diera un brinquito por la sorpresa, mire fijamente a Haruki que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, es extraño ver esa faceta de Haruki-el dinero es otra cosa, quiero que tomes esto como un regalo

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene que haber porqués-susurro Haruki sonriendo-¡Isuke-sama!

-¡No grites así!-exclame abrazando al zorro, de ahora en adelante dormiré con él, lo llevare a la escuela, comeré con él, le comprare ropa y…. ¡Qué demonios! Me estoy pareciendo a Hanabusa, en cuanto levante la vista me encontré con Haruki justo frente a mí con una expresión extremadamente seria en su rostro, ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? La última vez que la vi así fue cuando no alcanzo flan napolitano en la cafetería

-Isuke-sama siempre he querido probar algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Besar a alguien-estoy segura que la sangre se me ha subido a la cabeza y saco humo de mis oídos, parpadee varias veces y mire fijamente a Haruki que solo me sonreía ¿¡que es esto!? ¿¡Sakura Trick!?-sabes, estamos en el último año de preparatoria y aun nada de nada, por eso tengo curiosidad

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no he besado a alguien? Isuke es extremadamente popular y…

-Lo sé-me interrumpió Haruki acercándose y presionando sus labios sobre los míos, no se parecía a nada que he sentido; Haruki se separó lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su estúpido rostro-sin duda Isuke-sama es la más linda

-¡Pídele salir Uke-chan!

Maldita Ichinose, cállate

-Haruki ¿podemos hablar?

-Estamos hablando o mejor dicho haciendo otras cosas pero…-Haruki cerro la boca al instante que vio mi mirada-D-dime

-Este beso fue… ¿de amistad?

-mmm un tipo diferente de amistad-respondió Haruki y asentí lentamente aun intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos instantes, una ola de esperanza se apodero de mí y mire fijamente a Haruki

-Bien, estas de suerte que Isuke este de buen humor… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Claro! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno…ya sabes…como-genial estoy balbuceando de nuevo y parece como si Haruki lo estuviera disfrutando-¿quieres estar en una relación conmigo?

-¿acaso no estamos ya en una relación?

-¡No! Quiero decir…salir salir

-Claro, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

-No vamos a ninguna parte…Isuke se está molestando

-¡Pero tú me invitaste a salir Isuke-sama!-exclamo Haruki, esa idiota parece como si intentara contener la risa, me lleve las manos a la cara por la frustración, ¿Cómo puedo estar enamo…ena…¡eso! De esta idiota?

-¿Estamos juntas?-pregunte haciando acopio de toda la paciencia que no tenia

-Sip, estamos juntas en la escuela o mejor dicho desde primer año, recuerdas cuando Namatame discutió con ese niño y…

-¡No!-exclame empezando a sentir un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho, respire profundamente-somos… ¿una pareja?

-¿Un par de personas? Si Isuke-sama, por juntarte tanto con Haru-chan y Sumi-chan se te está pegando un poco la locura-dijo Haruki haciendo girar su dedo en la oreja

-¡Hey! ¡Haru no es tonta!

-¡Deja de llamarme Sumi-chan!

Esas dos…

-Una pareja como mama y papa-dije, no creo que sea tan idiota para no entender esto

-Oh pero las dos somos chicas… ¿Quién va a ser el papa?-deje escapar un grito y me deje caer en el suelo llevándome las manos a la cara, no había forma de preguntar algo sin que Haruki soltara una respuesta ingeniosa…o estúpida…Haruki es una estúpida

-Olvídalo…me voy a casa-me levante dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación y no volver a ver la luz del día cuando Haruki me tomo de la mano

-Te amo Isuke-sama

-¿Eh?

-Te amo-respondió Haruki sonriendo y tomándome de las manos, ¿estoy soñando? ¡N-no es como si hubiera soñado acerca de esto o algo así!-si no me crees puedo gritarlo desde aquí arriba

-¡No hagas eso idiota! Yo…también te…te… ¡Diablos!

-jaja no te preocupes Isuke-sama, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Haruki guiñándome un ojo y extendiendo su mano para que se la tomara-soy una chica paciente

-¡No lazamos los fuegos ni pusimos la música!

Ichinose me arruina mi momento…

**POV Chitaru**

-No, no, primero se conecta atrás…el azul con el azul…si…mira mejor voy para allá-dije colgando el teléfono y dejando escapar un suspiro ¿desde cuándo Hashiri y yo nos volvimos amigas? A saber, solo un día apareció en mi casa por un consejo amoroso y ahora no me la puedo quitar de encima, debe de sentirse sola ahora que Ichinose se olvida de ella

-¿Namatame?-era Kenmochi mi compañera de habitación, cuando me habla al llegar en lugar de irse a dormir es que algo hice, ya es bastante difícil mantener la imagen de "príncipe" para que Kenmochi me regañe

-Dime linda y adorable Kenmochi-sama-le dije al verla entrar a mi habitación, Kenmochi como era de esperar se sonrojo, no cabe duda ¡Soy Utena 2.0!

-¿Volviste a seguir a Kirigaya?

-Sí, ¿no crees que está demasiado apegada a Ichinose?

-Esa loli me amenazó hoy con una pistolita, solo dijo palabras extrañas y cuando le pregunte que quería decir me dijo que eran en idioma elfo

-Es adorable ¿no?

-¡Es terrorífica! Deberías alejarte de ella…mi sexto sentido me dice que es yandere en potencia

-No exageres

-¡Y Hanabusa volvió a olvidar mi nombre!-exclamo la pobre Kenmochi haciéndose bolita en un rincón y murmurando acerca de ser la nueva Akarin-¡Y después me ofreció un trio con ella y Banba-san! ¿¡Qué clase de extraño alíen es ella!?

-Es adorable ¿no?

-¿¡Cuela es la definición de adorable para ti!?

-Lo entiendo, ahora ya que es fin de semana voy a dar la vuelta por ahí-me dirigí hacia la salida del apartamento el cual compartía con la malhumorada Kenmochi cuando una mano me jalo y me hizo caer-mi traserito

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Hashiri, últimamente a ella también le gusta lo online

-¿Todavía sigue "saliendo" con esa chica por internet?

-Llevan 3 meses juntas por así decirlo-la pobre Hashiri lleva saliendo con una chica que ni sabe cómo es, ni como se llama…ojala no sea algún pervertido-me voy Kenmochi…piensa la oferta de Hanabusa

-Escúchame Namatame, no quiero que causes algún problema…en la mañana los vecinos vinieron a quejarse de que le pegaste a su hija de 10 años

-¡Me quito mi celular cuando estaba en pleno Live Show en el juego de Love Live! ¡Perdí mi marca perfecta!

-Aun así…

-Prometo que me portare bien Kenmochi

-No acosaras a esa loli

-No lo puedo evitar ¡Soy una chica enamorada! ¡Tú también lo eres!

-¡No lo soy!

-¿Y Takeshi?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-quiero soltarme a reír por la cara de inocente que pone pero quiero ir a la calle, así que no me arriesgare a aunque se moleste

-Estas enamorada de ella

-No lo estoy

-¿Qué pasa cuando la ves?

-Me pone de los nervios, me sudan las manos, no quiero apartar la vista de ella, incluso las tonterías que dice acerca de sus tijeras me parecen graciosas, me esmero para que me diga algo lindo, por ejemplo hoy…

-¿Tus neuronas se están conectando Kenmochi?

-¡Oh no! No no no no

-Luego nos vemos Kenmochi

-¡Estoy enamorada de Takeshi Otoya!-pues no tardo tanto en darse cuenta-¡Joder soy gay!

Salí del edificio y vi a Hashiri que ya me estaba esperando con su inseparable pan de melón

-Vamos a ver a Kirigaya

-¡Sí! Haru-chan está saliendo con Kouko-chan…rarito ¿eh?

-Si…pensé que le gustaba Azuma

-El amor es tan frustrante

-¿Qué pasa?

-He tenido un problema con DireSexi30-ese es el Nick de su novia virtual y el de ella es MelonpanMoe

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, estábamos platicando y supuestamente dije algo graciosos así que puso: ojitos cerrados+risa+ojos+lengua de fuera, le dije que sería más facial si ponía xD pero parece que no lo tomo muy bien ya que después puso: golpe+piquete de ojos+salir corriendo

-¿Con que tipo de gente te relacionas?

-Me junto con Haru-chan

-Es cierto…bueno ya se le pasara y si no, tendrás que poner: ojitos cachorrito+beso+guiño

-Supongo

-Vamos a ver a Kirigaya-dije al llegar a donde vivía Kirigaya con sus papas, es una chica modelo que está siendo llevada por el mal camino por culpa de Ichinose Haru, creo que lo apropiado seria tocar la puerta pero eso es anticuado ¡Soy Romeo! Además lo que se hace hoy en día es entrara por la ventana-ayúdame

-Ya no te aguanto… ¡Desde mañana te me pones a dieta!

-¡Cállate!-por fin logre subir hasta la ventana donde después de mis múltiples acosos, quise decir investigaciones he descubierto que este es su cuarto-quédate aquí

-¡Sí! ¡Soy tu segundo al mando!

Es raro…este no parece el cuarto de Kirigaya, esta todo desordenado ¡Algo se está moviendo dentro de esa bolsa de papitas! D-debo de haberme equivocado, no es posible que esa dulce niña viva en un cuchitril así…y su computadora esta prendida…ese avatar es… ¿¡Angel Trumpet!? ¡La famosa ladrona de caballos!

-Si mama…ya limpio mi habitación-¡Matame Madokami! Kirigaya entro a su cuarto y se quedó congelada en la puerta-Chitaru-san

-¡Tú eres Angel Trumpet!

**Y se acabó…creo que esta vez me emocione xD en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mí me gusto escribirlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y también a quien leen esta extraña historia, ¿Shiena se confesara a Otoya? ¿Llego su momento de brillar? ¿Haru romperá con Kouko-chan y la abuelita preferida de todos vendrá a su rescate? ¿Lograre mi harem algún día? ¿El amor entre Chitaru y Hitsugi se volverá prohibido por culpa de los cotoclock cotoclock? ¿Viviremos para ver el final de Citrus? Esas preguntas y más no serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana**


End file.
